Kung Fu Panda: Nowa Przygoda
by Isabelle666
Summary: Po odbudowie miasta Gongmen kilkoro członków Potężnej Piątki postanawia odpocząć i się zabawić. Od tego wieczoru relacja Po i Tygrysicy diametralnie się zmienia. Po odkrywa w sobie ukryte uczucie względem Tygrysicy, a ona po części stwierdza, że też coś do niego czuje, ale nie w sposób emocjonalny, tylko fizyczny. Ich relacja rozwija się w błyskawicznym tempie... (reszta w środku)
1. Wieczór w Barze i Konkurs

_**_Kung Fu Panda: Nowa Przygoda_**_

Streszczenie:

Po odbudowie miasta Gongmen, kilkoro członków Potężnej Piątki postanawia odpocząć i się zabawić. Od tego wieczoru relacja Po i Tygrysicy diametralnie się zmienia. Po odkrywa w sobie ukryte uczucie względem Tygrysicy, a ona po części stwierdza, że też coś do niego czuje, ale nie w sposób emocjonalny, tylko fizyczny. Ich relacja rozwija się w błyskawicznym tempie, ale Tygrysica upiera się przy swojej wizji jako takiego związku, który całkowicie oparty jest na jej zasadach, Po natomiast ma swoją własną wizję na to, jak powinna wyglądać ich relacja. Czy taki układ ma w ogóle jakikolwiek sens, jeśli Tygrysica jest przekonana, że z pewnością nie kocha Po, tylko chce z nim być na swój sposób, bez jakichkolwiek uczuć? Zobaczcie sami.

* * *

 **Witam Wszystkich! Jestem Isabelle666, możecie mi mówić Isabel lub Bella. Jestem tu nowa i mam nadzieję, że moje opowiadania polubicie jak również. Czytałam tu wcześniej opowiadania innych autorów, i bardzo chciałabym im dorównać w pisaniu, no i pisać tak niesamowicie jak oni. W każdym razie to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, jakie zdecydowałam się opublikować i mam nadzieję, że będziecie wyrozumiali, ale za razem chcę Wam powiedzieć, że nie musicie mnie oszczędzać. Jestem pewna, że moja historia może nie być taka, jak inne napisane w języku polskim na tej stronie, będą rozdziały, które wydzielę od historii i opublikuję osobno, oznaczone ratingiem M, dla dojrzałych czytelników, ale tak, czy inaczej mam nadzieję, że to co mam zamiar robić, Wam się spodoba. Życzę Wszystkim przyjemnego czytania i dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi na moją historię. :)**

* * *

 **Kung Fu Panda: Nowa Przygoda**

 _Napisane przez:_ **Isabelle666**

 **Rozdział 1**

 **Wieczór w Barze i Konkurs**

\- Możecie ten ostatni dzień w mieście spędzić świętując. - oświadczył Mistrz Shifu idąc w jakimś nieznanym kierunku. To brzmiało dość sprawiedliwie, ostatnimi czasy bardzo ciężko pracowali, pomagając przy odbudowie Gongmen.

\- No to, co będziemy robić? - pyta Małpa, a na jego twarzy pojawia się łobuzerski uśmiech.

\- Może wieczorem pójdziemy do baru, znam takie jedno fajne miejsce, mają tam różne rodzaje dobrych i mocnych drinków. Jak chcecie, to możemy pójść wszyscy? - zasugerował Modliszka, wskakując na ramię Małpy, jednak jego wzrok ewidentnie skierowany był na Pandę.

\- Jestem za! - zgodził się Małpa, podnosząc do góry ręce, jako aplauz. - A ty Po, pójdziesz z nami? Może poznasz jakąś dziewczynę, a jak nie to przynajmniej będziesz się dobrze bawił, no nie? I uwierz mi, to będzie z pewnością niezapomniany wieczór. - zasugerował, nie pozwalając by z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech.

\- Emmm, ja nie wiem. - bąknął niezdecydowanie Po, drapiąc się w tył głowy.

\- Och, niczym się nie przejmuj, to będzie super wieczór, Po. To jak? A reszta? - zapewnił Modliszka, ponawiając swoje pytanie wobec pozostałych.

\- Wiecie, ja chyba wolę iść gdzieś na herbatę, albo do jakiejś galerii sztuki, czy muzeum historii. Potrzebuję trochę inspiracji do nowych obrazów. - wydedukował Żuraw, próbując się z tego wyplątać, i tak był pewien, jak to się skończy.

\- Ym, będę ci towarzyszyć. - zaoferowała się Żmija, nie chcąc mieć z tym nic wspólnego, miała na ten temat takie same zdanie, jak Żuraw.

\- Ach, okej, okej. Niech wam będzie. Pójdę. - zdecydował Po, kiedy oczy wszystkich obecnych w ich chacie skierowały się na niego. Choć Żuraw i Żmija szeptali w kółko tak by tylko on mógł usłyszeć "Nie zgadzaj się." albo "Nie rób tego, jestem pewna, że wyjdą z tego same kłopoty."

Jednak najbardziej swoją odpowiedzią zaskoczyła wszystkich Tygrysica - Z chęcią z wami pójdę, jestem pewna, że to będzie całkiem przyjemny wieczór. - stwierdziła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nawet cień uśmiechu, który szybko ukryła pod swoją maską, osoby, która jest "Hard-Core"

\- Jesteś pewna, Tygrysico? Wiesz, sądzę, że chłopcy chcą, aby to był, no wiesz, męski wieczór. Jak chcesz, to możesz pójść ze mną i z Żurawiem na wystawę sztuki. - zapytała ją dla pewności Żmija.

\- Tak, z resztą nie będę się wtrącać w sprawy naszych chłopców, no chyba, że zajdzie taka konieczność. A tak mam zamiar po prostu odpocząć i może wyrwać jakiegoś faceta. - żachnęła się Tygrysica i wszyscy wiedzieli już, że nie mają drążyć dalej tego tematu.

Następnie wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi by przygotować się na wieczór. Na czas swojego pobytu w mieście Gongmen; Smoczy Wojownik, Potężna Piątka i Mistrz Shifu otrzymali duży, jasny, przestronny, dwupiętrowy domek, do którego dołączona oczywiście była służba w postaci kucharzy, sprzątaczek, i osób, które mogli wezwać, aby coś dla nich zrobiły, gdy mieli takie zachcianki.

W między czasie wszyscy się wykąpali, przebrali w odświętne, lub zabawowe stroje, no z wyjątkiem Tygrysicy, która tylko przebrała swoją kamizelkę i spodnie na świeże. Po również, choć mimo iż nawet chciałby założyć coś bardziej pasującego na imprezę, tak naprawdę nic takiego nie posiadał. Po tym wszystkim zjedli kolację i wszyscy rozeszli się we własnych kierunkach.

\- A więc Tygrysico, uwierzyłaś jednak w miłość, co? Może ci się poszczęści. - skomentował Modliszka, prowadząc wszystkich w kierunku wybranego lokalu.

\- Mówiłam wam, że nie wierzę w żadną formę miłości, to jest bezsensowne przywiązywanie się do kogoś. - stwierdziła Tygrysica - Nie bawię się, w ten cały romantyzm, w motyle w brzuchu, i tak dalej. Zdaje się, że kto, jak kto, ale ty Modliszko powinieneś rozumieć, czemu nie chcę się tym katować. Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio tamta Gąsienica, czy tam teraz Motyl zerwała z tobą, ja nie chcę tak żyć, wiedząc, że kiedyś to się wypali i zostanie tylko pustka.

\- No nie mów, że tak naprawdę myślisz. - rzucił oskarżycielsko Małpa - Przecież mówiłaś, że masz zamiar dziś znaleźć jakiegoś faceta, to pierwszy krok do zbudowania związku, a później będziesz się cieszyć z tych wszystkich prezentów i czułości, jakimi koleś cię obsypie. - stwierdził Małpa.

\- Jeden wieczór, czy noc nic nie znaczy. Potańczymy, napijemy się czegoś i tyle. - rzuciła krótko Tygrysica. W tym momencie Małpa i Modliszka znaleźli nowy temat i zaczęli iść trochę bardziej z przodu grupy.

\- Ale naprawdę tak-no wiesz, myślisz o tym wszystkim? Nie chciałabyś mieć, no nie wiem, kogoś do przytulania, czy całowania, słyszeć jak mówi, jaka jesteś wspaniała i takie tam? - zapytał rozmarzonym głosem Po - Wiedzieć, jak to jest, no wiesz poczuć to?

\- A skąd wiesz, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłam? - odpowiedziała pytająco Tygrysica. Jednak Po nie miał już szansy nic na to odpowiedzieć, ponieważ właśnie dotarli na miejsce. Po wraz z Małpą i Modliszką udali się w głąb lokalu, a Tygrysica powędrowała własną drogą.

Oczywiście jak Po mógł się spodziewać, w "Barze u Hong'a" było głośno i tłoczno. Na parkiecie tańczyły jakieś pary, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Większość imprezowiczów siedziała przy różnych niskich stolikach, rozmieszczonych po całym lokalu.

Po przez chwilę próbował jeszcze odszukać w tym całym tłumie Tygrysicę, jednak wszystko bezskutecznie. Wyglądało to tak, jakby po prostu rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Ale nie miał więcej czasu na rozprawianie nad tym, ponieważ Małpa i Modliszka zabrali go do dużej drewnianej lady, z wysokimi krzesłami, gdzie kilku innych kozich facetów piło jakieś drinki.

Usiedli obok siebie, a Małpa zabrał się za zamawianie drinków, których nazwy były tak skomplikowane, że Po zastanawiał się, a właściwie to się obawiał, co może dostać do picia, czy będzie mu smakować i jak na niego wpłyną te drinki.

\- Po proszę trzy razy Fútèjiā jiǔ.* - zamówił Małpa, - Po też chcesz, tak? - upewnił się, zwracając się do Pandy.

Po nie był pewien, ale kiwną głową - Ym, tak. - wyjąkał, po czym kontynuował lustrowanie lokalu.

Pomieszczenie z pewnością było większe od restauracji jego ojca, ale przecież to bar. Musi być miejsce do tańca, do picia, no i chyba siedzenia i rozmowy. Tak mu się wydawało, że w tych ciemnych kątach i przy niektórych stolikach można nawet spokojnie rozmawiać.

Ściany w środku budynku były pomalowane na ciemne kolory, gdzieniegdzie brąz, tu i ówdzie bordo i trochę czerni wprawiały lokal w dość romantyczny nastrój. Poza tym światło było przyciemnione, a miejscami z sufitu zwisały jakieś ciemnoczerwone zasłony.

Zastanawiał się, czy podają tu coś do jedzenia. Może wtedy nie czułby się tu taki, jakby to ująć...skołowany. Tak to było chyba najwłaściwsze słowo. Pamiętał, jak jego Tata kiedyś próbował zdobyć koncesję na sprzedaż alkoholu, ale nie udało mu się, a później ta wizja przestała mu się podobać.

I może dobrze, mając świadomość tego, że gdzieś w pobliżu w jego domu znajduje się barek pełen różnych mocnych napojów, mógł równie dobrze popaść w nałóg. Pamiętał te czasy kiedy był młody, nie miał żadnych przyjaciół, ani znajomych, tylko same kompleksy.

Jego rozmyślania przerwała kelnerka, która przyniosła im napoje - Pańskie zamówienie, proszę Pana. - grzecznie oznajmiła młoda Śnieżna Pantera, ubrana w ciemną, granatową kamizelkę z wzorami kwiatów oraz w czarne spodnie. Najwyraźniej spostrzegła, że nie zauważył postawionego przed nim małego kieliszka, w którym był jakiś przezroczysty, niczym woda, płyn, więc postanowiła zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Za zwycięstwo, ocalenie miasta. Za nasz kolejny wielki sukces. - powiedział radośnie Małpa, podnosząc kieliszek i wznosząc toast.

Modliszka mimo swojego niewielkiego wzrostu, co bardzo zaskoczyło Po, jak również podniósł swój kieliszek, robiąc to jedną ręką. Po czym obaj wypili zawartość.

Po w końcu także podniósł swój - Tak, za wspaniałe zwycięstwo i wszystko, co wspaniałego zrobiliśmy. - zgodził się i z tym opróżnił zawartość kieliszka. Było to dość dziwne w smaku, ale w dobrym sensie, było ostre, słodkie, no i po wypiciu czuł jak najpierw wzdłuż jego przełyku, a później w żołądku, rozprzestrzenia się jakieś nieznane mu ciepło. Wzdrygnął się i potrząsnął głową, a następnie odstawił kieliszek na blat, mówiąc - Wow, to było naprawdę mocne.

\- W rzeczy samej. Masz ochotę na więcej, albo na coś innego z listy? - zgodził się Małpa, dopytując się o jego dalsze poczynania, wskazując na dużą drewnianą kartę, wiszącą ponad nimi, na której wypisane były pozostałe trunki. - No to może masz ochotę wyjść na parkiet i kogoś poznać. No wiesz jakąś laskę. - kontynuował z niedoścignioną determinacją jego Małpi Kumpel.

Po przez chwilę z lekka unieruchomiło, co szybko skomentował Modliszka - Nie martw się, jestem pewien, że zwalisz z nóg każdą napotkaną dziewczynę, jesteś w końcu Smoczym Wojownikiem, nie. - uspokoił go, ale Po nadal pozostał niewzruszony.

Myślał aby zamówić kolejnego, ale z drugiej strony pamiętał, co powiedziała Tygrysica w odpowiedzi na pytanie Żmii. Nie będę wtrącać się w sprawy naszych chłopców, no chyba, że zajdzie taka potrzeba. A on z całą pewnością nie chciał tutaj interwencji Tygrysicy, która najwyraźniej tak dobrze się bawi, że nawet nie jest wstanie jej dostrzec. Wiedział też, o co chodzi, znaczy wiedział, że któryś z nich musiałby się tu niesamowicie upić, by Tygrysica im pomogła, a następnego dnia musiałby się zmierzyć najpierw z Shifu, a potem z Tygrysicą, która z pewnością miałaby w tej sprawie kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia. A z jego obserwacji wynika, że skoro nie widział jej tutaj przy ladzie, to do tej pory nic jeszcze nie wypiła, a znając ją to pewnie nie zrobi tego do końca całego wieczoru.

\- Em, wiecie jest jeszcze tyle do zrobienia, a tak mało czasu. Nie wiem, co wybrać. Chciałbym wypróbować wszystko, co umieścili na tamtej liście, poznać kogoś sympatycznego i trochę potańczyć, heh. I nie denerwuję się, to jest po prostu dużo tego i nie wiem, co dalej. I nie wiecie, czy podają tu jedzenie? - wyrzucił z siebie Po.

\- Och, okej. Spokojnie Po, z pewnością ze wszystkim się wyrobimy. Więc może na początek chodźmy na parkiet i poszukajmy ci dziewczyny. - stwierdził z rozbawieniem Małpa.

\- Znam tu kilka miejscowych, mogę im cię przedstawić. - zaproponował Modliszka, na co Po skinął głową i z tym wszyscy ruszyli na parkiet.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce Modliszka poprowadził ich w stronę grupki lamparcic. - Witajcie dziewczęta, pamiętacie mnie jeszcze. - zaczął Modliszka, na co dziewczyny zaczęły słodko chichotać - A to są moi kumple. Mistrz Małpa. - wskazał na Małpę - I Po, Smoczy Wojownik.

\- Mhm, bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Smoczy Wojowniku. Ja jestem Lucy, po mojej prawej stronie jest Mei, a po lewej Lili. - wyjaśniła Lamparcica, uśmiechając się.

\- Mi również, heh, ym mów mi po prostu Po. - odpowiedział wyciągając do niej rękę i odwzajemniając uśmiech.

Lucy jest wysoka i szczupła, wyższa od Mei i Lili, ma piękne, świecące w półmroku, błękitne oczy. Ubrana jest w jasnoniebieskie kimono z wzorami kwiatów i bordowe spodnie. Natomiast Mei i Lili są mniej więcej równego wzrostu i są o wiele od niego niższe i obie mają tak jak on mają jadeitowo-zielone oczy. Mei ubrana jest w różową sukienkę z liściastym wzorem, a Lili ma na sobie ciemnofioletową kamizelkę ze złotymi wzorami winorośli, podobnie jak Tygrysica i ma takie same czarne spodnie, jak ona. Wszystkie trzy wyglądają na miłe, wrażliwe i może z lekka urocze i niewinne.

\- A więc co, chcesz zatańczyć Po? - zapytała Lucy.

\- Ym, okej. - zgodził się niepewnie Po.

Następnie podszedł do Lucy, no i ją...objął. To był niedźwiedzi uścisk, który ściskał jej ramiona i utrudniał poruszanie się. Po oczywiście nigdy nie tańczył i nie miał pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać i jak powinien się zachować.

\- Em, Po. Myślę, że powinieneś objąć Lucy w tali i uwolnić jej ramiona. - zasugerował Małpa.

W międzyczasie Modliszka wraz z Lili gdzieś się ulotnił. Małpa z Mei po prostu obserwowali poczynania Po, który skorzystał z rady i objął Lucy w tali, a ona założyła mu ręce na szyję. Po próbował się trochę poruszać, ale skończyło się tym, że nadepnął Lamparcicy najpierw na lewą stopę, a później na prawą. Mei zachichotała, a Małpa nie mógł ukryć wyrazu rozbawienia.

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej jeśli zrezygnujemy z tańca. Wiesz Po, jeśli chcesz możemy kiedyś trochę potrenować, gdzieś gdzie nie ma aż takiego tłumu. - zaproponowała Lucy. Z jej twarzy przez cały czas nie znika uśmiech.

\- Myślę, że to dobry pomysł, a na to drugie to pewnie, kiedy i jeśli tylko będziesz chciała. - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Po.

W tym momencie pojawił się także Modliszka i Lili - Tańczycie jeszcze? Jeśli nie, to może wrócimy do baru i się napijemy. - rzucił na przywitanie.

\- Jeśli tylko coś nam postawicie. - dodała Lucy, wtulając się w Pandę i patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- No jasne. - odpowiedział szybko Małpa, dezorientując Po.

\- Mogę ci mówić Misiu? - zapytała uroczo Lucy - Jesteś taki słodki, miękki i w ogóle. - stwierdziła z tym samym tonem.

\- Uh, okej. W porządku. - zgodził się niepewnie Po.

W tym czasie Lucy przybliżyła się do niego jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, i uporczywie próbowała go pocałować.

\- Dobra, więc chodźmy. - rzucił szybko Po, wyplątując się z jej objęć, po czym pewniejszym krokiem niż wcześniej ruszył w kierunku baru.

Usiadł się obok Małpy, a obok niego, jak się tego spodziewał, usiadła Lucy.

\- Masz kasę by jej coś postawić? - zapytał szeptem Małpa, na co Po tylko pokręcił głową - Dobra nie ma sprawy, czego się nie robi dla kumpla. Tylko wiesz, rozluźnij się i bądź bardziej otwarty i towarzyski, tak jak zawsze w Dolinie. - zasugerował Małpa wciąż szepcząc, po czym zwrócił się do Barmana - Hej, polej trochę Fútèjiā jiǔ z sokiem i tym razem chcę żebyś to ty nam to zaserwował, a nie wysyłasz jakąś kelnerkę, która zachowuje się jak mimoza.

\- Oczywiście Mistrzu Małpo, wybacz za zachowanie tamtej dziewczyny, możesz mieć pewność, że dostanie ode mnie porządny ochrzan. - zapewnił Barman, którym jest duży, ciemnoskóry prosiak w ładnej kolorowej szacie - A co do tego, dlaczego cię wcześniej nie obsłużyłem. Po prostu zagadałem się z takim jednym. No nic, więc ile mam przygotować i z jakim sokiem? - dodał obruszony, ale nazbyt przejęty swoją pracą.

\- Sześć porcji, ja biorę z sokiem pomarańczowym. - zaczął Małpa po czym przepytał wszystkich wokół, aż doszedł do Po - A ty Po?

\- Em też z pomarańczowym. - stwierdził niepewnie Po. Jak mógł wybierać, nie mając żadnego porównania.

\- Dobry wybór, więc cztery drinki niech będą z sokiem pomarańczowym i dwa z porzeczkowym. - doinformował Małpa, po czym wdał się w dyskusję z Mei.

Po natomiast nie wiedział na czym się skupić. Mógł rozmawiać z Lucy, ale nie miał żadnego dobrego tematu. Poza tym wcześniej próbowała go pocałować i nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czy powinien był się zgodzić by go pocałowała? Zgodnie z tradycją to on powinien pierwszy ją pocałować. Ale czy on chce ją pocałować? Te wszystkie sytuacje z dziewczynami w Dolinie, raz omal się nie ożenił, a to była jakaś nieprzemyślana decyzja.

\- Częstujcie się! - zawołał Barman rozdając wszystkim kolejne procenty.

Jak tylko wszyscy wszystko wypili Lucy stwierdziła - Myślę, że będziemy się już zbierać, co dziewczyny? - zasugerowała, na co Mei i Lili przytaknęły.

Lucy próbowała pocałować Po tym razem w policzek, ale on się uchylił. Małpa i Modliszka pożegnali się z dziewczynami i nawet odprowadzili je do wyjścia. Gdy wrócili byli trochę rozzłoszczeni.

\- Cóż, co będziemy robić teraz, skoro Po odstraszył nam dziewczyny? - zapytał zirytowany Modliszka.

\- Nie wiem, chyba nawet Tygrysica nie zachowałaby się w ten sposób. Zniknęła w tłumie i pewnie się świetnie bawi. - stwierdził Małpa.

\- Może nawet poszła na całość, w końcu jest kotem, instynkt ma i może też od czasu do czasu coś czuje. - zażartował Modliszka.

\- Wiesz, możesz mieć rację. Nigdzie jej tu nie widać, może poszła do któregoś z tych kolesi. - stwierdził półżartem półserio Małpa.

\- No i dobrze, przynajmniej wie, jak się zabawić, nie tak jak niektórzy. Ciekawe czemu nie pozwoliłeś Lucy się pocałować, Po? - zapytał Modliszka.

\- Em, po prostu nie czułem, że to jest odpowiedni czas i odpowiednia osoba, em taak. - bąknął Po.

\- Aha, bo ty wolisz czekać na kogoś, kogo nie interesują związki i nie wierzy w miłość. Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, ona taka już jest. - zarzucił mu Małpa.

\- Wcale, że nie. I przestańcie o niej mówić w ten sposób, to jest jej sprawa. Niech się bawi i robi co tylko jej się podoba. A ja nie muszę się całować, ani nic z tych rzeczy, jeśli nie chcę. - rzucił z urażeniem w głosie Po.

\- No dobra już dobra, my tylko tak żartowaliśmy. Ale i tak wiemy, że LUBISZ Tygrysicę. - stwierdził pojednawczo Małpa.

\- Taaa, a teraz co powiecie na mały zakład, albo konkurs. Sprawdźmy kto więcej wypije. - zaproponował Modliszka.

\- Brzmi interesująco, tylko ktoś musi liczyć wypite trunki. Więc albo ty, albo Po, bo ja nie odpuszczę. - stwierdził Małpa.

\- Po, a więc ja, czy ty? - zapytał Modliszka.

\- Emmm, mogę spróbować swoich sił w tym konkursie i pokonam cię Małpo, żeby było to oczywiste. - Po podjął wyzwanie.

Szybko obaj z Małpą bardzo się zaangażowali. Modliszka zamawiał drinki jak szalony, by przez ciągnącą się kolejkę innych kolesi czekających na swoje trunki, ich konkurs nie ustawał ani na minutę, a Po i Małpa w międzyczasie się przekomarzali o to, kto właśnie więcej wypił.

\- Szósty, i co ty na to powiesz, Małpo. - rzucił wyzywająco Po, po czym opróżnił kolejny kieliszek. Czuł, że powoli przestaje być sobą i w ogóle czuł się inaczej niż zwykle, ale nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną.

\- W takim razie ja też piję kolejnego i o ile się nie mylę, to będzie mój siódmy i co TY, na to. - odpowiedział mu tym samym tonem Małpa.

\- A ja powiem, że muszę siusiu. - powiedział Po - Tylko nic nie pij jak mnie tu nie ma. Chcę żeby wszystko było równo. - i z tym odszedł od baru i ruszył przez zatłoczoną salę.

Gdy dotarł do drzwi łazienki okazało się, że w tak zatłoczonym miejscu nawet tutaj musi być jakaś kolejka. Odruchowo dla zabicia czasu zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu i wtedy przestał zdawać sobie sprawę, że zaczął mówić sam do siebie.

\- Ciekawe, gdzie się ona rozpłynęła? Olała mnie taa, ale tak to z dziewczynami bywa, nie. - stwierdził.

\- No jasne, jest niezdecydowana, niby nic nie czuje, a jednak czemu mnie przytuliła, czemu chciała rozmawiać wtedy w nocy, czemu nie chciała żebym zginął, czemu mnie uratowała ryzykując własnym życiem. Ale jednak zawsze mówi to słowo: "Przyjaciel." Jak bardzo chciałbym być dla niej kimś więcej. Czego bym dla niej nie zrobił, ach. - rozczulał się Po.

\- Ale przecież wiesz, jasno się wyraziła. Ona nie bawi się w kwiatki, serduszka i inne takie, nie wierzy w to, uczucia uważa za słabość, coś co zaburza przepływ energii Chi i tak dalej. Och, ale czego bym nie zrobił, żeby udowodnić jej, że uczucia i to, co się z nimi wiąże ma znaczenie. - kontynuował swoje rozważania.

W tym momencie zorientował się, że jest następny w kolejce. Na drzwiach wisiał jakiś plakat - Siedem minut rozkoszy. - przeczytał pierwszą linijkę - "Drugie zastosowanie pomieszczenia." - skomentował po chwili namysłu, oburzony miejscem, w którym się teraz znajduje - Każda para powinna poinformować osoby czekające w kolejce. - odczytał kilka sekund później Po.

\- Może Modliszka ma racje, co do niej. Może poszła z jakimś kolesiem do łazienki takiej, jak ta i zadowoliła się tymi siedmioma minutami. Ach, a ja miałbym wyrzuty sumienia gdybym chociażby pocałował tamtą Lucy. A ona pewnie nawet nic o tym nie wspomni, ach. - jęknął Po, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Gdy wrócił z powrotem do baru, czuł się trochę smutno. Idąc przez lokal próbował ją jeszcze gdzieś wypatrzeć, ale na nic się to zdało. "Może siedem minut to dla niej za mało, zresztą nie wiem, nie znam się na tym, ale fakt faktem musiała albo wrócić do gospody, albo pójść do domu jakiegoś kolesia, a jeśli poszła, to nie oszukujmy się przynajmniej, na pewno nie poszła tam grać w mahjong'a, czy w warcaby, ach." pomyślał Po.

\- No dobra, więc na czym skończyliśmy? - zapytał Małpa, kierując się raz w stronę Modliszki, a później w stronę Pandy.

\- Wydaje mi się, że ty wypiłeś siódmego, a ja szóstego. - rzucił ponuro Po, jego humor zniknął gdzieś w tamtej kolejce.

\- W rzeczy samej, i co? Poddajesz się, Po? - zapytał chytrze Małpa.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Dawać mi tu następnego! - krzyknął zdecydowanie Po. Potrzebował procentów, które pomogą mu się oderwać od smutku. Musiał w końcu przestać o niej myśleć. Zanim tutaj przyszli miał nadzieję, że uda mu się odłączyć od chłopaków i spędzić z nią resztę wieczoru i tu nie liczyło się w jaki sposób, tylko, żeby z nią.

\- Jak tam chcesz. - rzucił zjadliwie Małpa, po czym barman wręczył Pandzie kolejny kieliszek.

\- Siódmy. - oznajmił dumnie Po, pochłaniając zawartość kieliszka.

\- Ach tak, w takim razie dawać mi tu kolejny. - stwierdził zaciekle Małpa.

Barman podał mu trunek - Ósmy! - wykrzyknął i ochoczo wszystko wypił.

Po czym obaj wypili kolejne dwa.

\- Dziesiąty! - oznajmił Po pamiętny raz wykonując tę samą czynność. Był dumny, że znowu udało mu się dorównać Małpie, ale szczerze nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, nawet gdy siedział na krześle. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko dookoła niego szalenie wiruje, ale nie miał zamiaru doznać kolejnego upokorzenia.

Małpa następnie wykrzyknął - Jedenasty! - i wydawało się, że nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia.

\- I co Po, masz zamiar się poddać? - zapytał przebiegle Małpa.

\- Nigdy, da-wać mi tu nast-ępnego. - wybełkotał Po z trudem dobierając słowa, co w tym momencie rozbawiło Małpę i Modliszkę. Kiedy Barman postawił przed nim kieliszek, Po chwycił go i wypił ciecz - Jedenasty! - wykrzyknął Po.

Właśnie wtedy całą trójkę zza pleców dobiegł jakiś kobiecy głos - Przyszłam wam tylko powiedzieć, że wracam do naszej kwatery, żebyście później mnie nie szukali. - poinformowała ich Tygrysica.

Małpa i Modliszka żarliwie przytaknęli, a Po próbował skleić jakieś zdanie - W porządku, kotku. Nie mogę się doczekać naszego kolejnego spotkania.

Jego dziwne bełkotanie natychmiast zwróciło uwagę Tygrysicy - Co z nim jest? - zapytała szybko, analitycznie i podejrzliwie Tygrysica.

\- Nic, tak tylko się wygłupia. Nie znasz go? - rzucił leniwie Małpa.

\- No jasne, ale wam w ogóle nie wierzę. - stwierdziła zirytowana Tygrysica - Po, możesz mi powiedzieć, ile wypiłeś?

Ostry i schrypły głos Tygrysicy trochę otrzeźwił jego umysł i umiejętności mowy - Niewiele, chyba jedenaście, ale muszę grać dalej, bo Małpa nie przegrał. - jęknął Po.

\- No i jeszcze te dwa, zanim zaczęliśmy ten konkurs. - dodał Modliszka by sprecyzować.

\- Po, jak się czujesz?! - zapytała ostrym tonem Tygrysica, wiedziała, że to działa na niego stymulująco.

\- Ach, nie wiem. - bąknął, przy czym trochę się przesunął na krześle i się z niego ześlizgnął.

Jednak nie był wstanie by utrzymać się na dwóch nogach bez żadnego wsparcia. Szybko przytrzymał się lady baru i próbował utrzymać równowagę.

\- Ugh, jest gorzej niż myślałam. Jesteś kompletnie pijany! Masz problemy z koordynacją, bełkoczesz i pewnie kręci ci się w głowie. Świetnie! - stwierdziła Tygrysica, a ton jej głosu był ostry niczym brzytwa. - Wy dwaj wracajcie do naszej kwatery! I tak mi nie pomożecie. - rozkazała Małpie i Modliszce, po czym spytała łagodnie - Po, dasz radę wrócić ze mną do naszej chaty? I nic nie mów, po prostu kiwnij, albo potrząśnij głową.

Po próbował pokazać, że nic mu nie jest i oczywiście da radę, ale jak tylko się poruszył poczuł, że zbiera mu się na wymioty, a świat wokół niego wiruje coraz szybciej.

Małpa i Modliszka bez żadnego sprzeciwu natychmiast opuścili lokal i udali się do ich tymczasowej kwatery.

Tygrysica widząc, że Po prawie upadł na podłogę, szybko do niego podeszła i go przytrzymała, utrzymując go w pozycji pionowej - Po, nie musisz udawać. Chodź, pomogę ci. - powiedziała miękko, delikatnie go obejmując. Po czym ostrym, rozkazującym tonem zwróciła się do Barmana - Ej TY! Daj trochę wody!

Po raz pierwszy Po mógł zauważyć, że Barman nie każe jej czekać, tak jak reszcie, tylko natychmiast podaje długie, przezroczyste naczynie wypełnione wodą. Jednak on mu się nie dziwił, też nie jest wstanie się jej oprzeć, a zwłaszcza jak mówi takim cudownym, władczym tonem.

\- Pij! - kazała mu Tygrysica, wytrącając go z jego pijackiego zamyślenia.

\- Co? Ale po co? - Po próbował protestować - Czy nie upiłem się już wystarczająco?

\- Pij i nie zadawaj głupich pytań. Musisz pić wodę, aby oczyścić swój organizm z toksyn. - westchnęła z irytacją Tygrysica. Po czym Po chwycił szklankę i powoli zaczął pić - Do dna! - rzuciła ostrym tonem Tygrysica i Po w tej chwili wiedział, że jego kłopoty dopiero się zaczynają i zaczął się panicznie bać tego, co będzie jutro, wiedział, że na jednym upomnieniu od Shifu się nie skończy i że Tygrysica też nie będzie dla niego pobłażliwa.

"Świetnie Pando, tego to na pewno zbyt prędko nie przebijesz." pomyślał ponuro Po, wypijając ostatni łyk chłodnej wody.

Tygrysica wzięła od niego szklankę i zapytała - Dobrze. Chcesz więcej?

\- Egh, nie bardzo, nie mam ochoty na bezsmakową wodę, to jakaś okropność. - odpowiedział Po.

\- Woda i okropność, kto by pomyślał? Najwyraźniej chyba mamy zupełnie inne gusta. - stwierdziła ze zirytowaniem Tygrysica - Skoro nie chcesz już więcej wody, w takim razie idziemy. - rozkazała Tygrysica, i z tym powoli zaczęła go prowadzić.

Jednak po przejściu zaledwie dwóch kroków, Po zaczął walczyć z nadchodzącymi do jego ust wymiocinami, zasłaniając je ręką, którą natychmiast wyrwał z uścisku Tygrysicy.

Tygrysica widząc, że w pojedynkę nie poradzi sobie z tym Pandą, zaczęła rozglądać się za kimś, kto mógłby jej pomóc - Ej, ty! Chodź i mi pomóż. - zawołała do kelnerki, tej samej, co wcześniej podała Po, jego pierwszego drinka.

Dziewczyna momentalnie wypuściła wszystko, co miała w rękach, co z głośnym brzękiem uderzyło o podłogę i zaskoczona odwróciła się w kierunku, z którego dobiegł ją ten ostry głos. A Po zaczął w duchu błagać, by ta kelnerka nie została wyrzucona z pracy. Przypomniało mu się, jak Małpa gadał na nią do Barmana, no a teraz jeszcze to.

\- Em, o co chodzi? - zapytała nieśmiało Kelnerka.

\- Chciałabym, abyś pomogła mi wyprowadzić tego Pandę z pomieszczenia, na zewnątrz. Myślę, że jeśli szybko tego nie zrobimy, to będziesz musiała zmywać tutaj podłogę. - wyjaśniła rzeczowo i ostrzegawczo Tygrysica.

I Po zaczął myśleć, że zachowuje się tak, jakby miała jakiś wielki problem. No może ma - Pandę, który pod wpływem brawury upił się do cna, ale przecież nie musi mu wcale pomagać. Gdyby nie odprawiła stąd Małpy i Modliszki, nie musiałaby teraz być tutaj, był pewien, że chłopaki nie zostawiliby go tu samego i pomogliby mu wrócić do ich kwatery, i byłoby po problemie.

\- Dobrze. - zgodziła się Kelnerka podchodząc do Pandy i chwytając jego lewe ramię w taki sposób, aby ją nim objął.

Tygrysica nie musiała podchodzić do niego, bo cały czas przytrzymywała go w pasie, ale teraz mogła zrobić to samo, co ta Kelnerka, bez obawy, że kiedy spróbuje zmienić pozycję, Po się najzwyczajniej w świecie wywróci. Po chwili obje przytrzymywały go w taki sposób, jakby miał zwichniętą kostkę, a nie był pijany. Następnie bardzo powoli i ostrożnie, by nie wywołać u niego torsji, wyprowadziły go z baru.

Po kilku minutach w końcu udało im się tego dokonać. - Dziękuję za pomoc. - powiedziała z wdzięcznością Tygrysica.

\- Żaden problem, naprawdę ten w porównaniu do pozostałych, z którymi miałam do czynienia, jest dość spokojny i dobrze, że z nim zostałaś. No to ja lepiej już pójdę. I naprawdę nie ma sprawy. - stwierdziła żarliwie Kelnerka.

\- Dobrze, ale i tak jestem ci naprawdę wdzięczna. - stwierdziła Tygrysica, po czym wyciągnęła z kiszeni jej czarnych spodni małą sakiewkę, z której wyjęła kilka yuan'ów i wręczyła je kelnerce, w ramach napiwku. - Gdybyś kiedykolwiek miała jakieś problemy i potrzebowała pomocy, to możesz mnie znaleźć w Dolinie Spokoju w Jadeitowym Pałacu, powiedz wtedy tylko, że poszukujesz Mistrzyni Tygrysicy. - oświadczyła.

Kelnerka skinęła głową i po chwili już jej nie było. W tym czasie Po wsparty o pień jakiegoś drzewa, znajdującego się w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce, próbował utrzymać się w pionowej pozycji.

\- Po, jeśli musisz już koniecznie wymiotować, to proszę zrób to tu i teraz, bo nie mam zamiaru zostać przez ciebie obrzygana, kiedy będę próbowała doprowadzić cię do naszej kwatery. - zasugerowała Tygrysica.

I w tym momencie jakby na jej rozkaz, Po zaczął z impetem wymiotować. Tygrysica zmartwiona tym widokiem, podeszła do niego i chwyciła w taki sposób, by jego głowa była skierowana ku dołowi. Jedną rękę umieściła w miejscu, gdzie powinien być jego żołądek, a drugą na plecach, w ten sposób by jej dłoń była wyprostowana i gotowa by mu pomóc, gdyby zaczął się dławić, lub krztusić. I Po wiedział w tej chwili, że z pewnością znalazł się w dobrych rękach, i że Tygrysica nie pozwoli mu zginąć.

Jego zmagania trwały jakieś pięć minut i nawet, kiedy już był pewien, że ma kompletnie pusty żołądek, ciągle zbierało mu się na wymioty. I w tym momencie był pewien, że już nigdy w życiu nie powtórzy takiego głupiego i brawurowego wyskoku, a z pewnością nie da się wciągnąć w jakieś głupie konkursy Małpy i Modliszki, od samego początku, czuł, że to wszystko skończy się właśnie w ten sposób i jak na ironię losu miał rację, tylko nie sądził, że to on będzie odgrywał rolę pijanego. Wtedy stawiał na swoich kumpli.

Kiedy w końcu targające nim torsje ustały, Tygrysica usadowiła go opartego, o pobliskie drzewo i pozwoliła mu na chwilę przysiąść. Następnie podała mu białą, jedwabną chusteczkę z wyszytymi złotymi nićmi, jakimiś staro-chińskimi napisami.

\- W porządku? - zapytała po chwili dla pewności.

\- Tak, chyba tak. - westchnął smutno Po.

\- Myślę, że teraz powinnam wrócić do baru i kupić ci jeszcze jedną szklankę wody, żeby poprawić ci smak w ustach. - stwierdziła rzeczowo Tygrysica i powoli zaczęła iść z powrotem w stronę baru.

\- Nie, proszę nie odchodź, nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego. - zawołał Po, który omal nie wybuchnął płaczem.

Taka nagła reakcja z jego strony, sprawiła, że Tygrysica momentalnie do niego wróciła. - Dobrze Po, zostanę z tobą.

\- Wybacz. - bąknął Po.

\- Za co? - zapytała Tygrysica.

\- No wiesz, za to, co wcześniej, że cię nie posłuchałem, że sprawiam ci tyle kłopotów i za dzisiejszy wieczór, no i może za wszystko. - odpowiedział Po wyliczając swoje przewinienia.

\- Nie zadręczaj się tym tak, to mało istotne, każdy popełnia błędy, jedni większe inni mniejsze, ale to bez znaczenia. - westchnęła łagodnie - W takim razie jeśli możesz chociaż spróbować wstać, możemy już wrócić do naszego tymczasowego domu?

\- Okej, szkoda, że wszystko zniszczyłem, chciałem żeby ten wieczór był nasz, a nie wyglądał w ten sposób. - wyznał Po, po czym powoli zaczął się podnosić - A teraz nie mam już żadnych szans. Myślałem, że może mnie pocałujesz, albo przytulisz, tak jak wtedy, a wiem, że chciałabyś tego, ach debil jestem i tyle.

\- Po, nie mów tak, wszystko przed tobą, i powiem ci, że nic straconego. - pocieszyła go.

\- W takim razie udowodnij. Pocałuj mnie, no dalej, wiem, że tego właśnie chcesz. - rzucił wyzywająco Po.

\- Co? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem w głosie Tygrysica, wiedziała, że to wszystko, to całe rozemocjonowanie wywołane musi być przez alkohol.

\- No dalej. - dodał Po, po czym próbował się do niej zbliżyć, zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale udało mu się.

Objął ją w taki sposób, że niemal ją przygniatał i dusił, ale dla Tygrysicy taki uścisk nie był żadnym problemem, jednak nie chciała mu przez jego niestosowne zachowanie połamać rąk.

\- Po puść mnie słyszysz. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to ostrzegam, że skończy się to dla ciebie bardzo źle. - powiedziała spokojnym, aczkolwiek stanowczym tonem.

\- No nie bądź taka, dobrze wiem, że mnie lubisz i tak dalej, więc dlaczego nie, przecież chcesz mnie przytulać, całować i więcej. - stwierdził Po.

\- Nie, nie chcę, a szczególnie nie teraz. - rzuciła beznamiętnie.

\- Tak, i wiem dlaczego. To wszystko, przez jakiegoś innego kolesia, z którym poszłaś do jednej z łazienek i spędziłaś z nim te "cudowne siedem minut." - zarzucił jej Po.

\- Co?! Oszalałeś, czy co?! - krzyknęła na niego tak ostrym tonem, że na chwilę nawet mógł czuć się na tyle trzeźwo, żeby stwierdzić, że tego nie zrobiła, i że może to być prawdą, - Po takim oskarżeniu powinnam cię tu zostawić i wrócić do kwatery, ale tego nie zrobię. Wiem, że chwilowo nie odpowiadasz za swoje słowa, ale myślałam, że znasz mnie lepiej, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny z kim mieszkam od ponad dwudziestu lat. Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?

\- Nigdzie cię nie widziałem przez cały wieczór, a później, jak zobaczyłem w łazience te plakaty, to trochę poniosła mnie wyobraźnia. Przepraszam. - westchnął ponuro Po.

\- Nie gniewam się, po prostu myślałam, że wiesz, że nie znoszę pijanych facetów, i że z takim właśnie facetem nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła, bo nie lubię kiedy następnego dnia ktoś nie pamięta nawet mojego imienia. - wyjaśniła krótko Tygrysica.

\- Ja będę pamiętał. - zaczął się zarzekać Po, przytulając się do niej jeszcze mocniej.

\- W to nie wątpię, choć może o tym, co będziesz pamiętał, a czego nie, porozmawiamy lepiej jutro. - stwierdziła wymijająco Tygrysica, starając się wyplątać z jego niedźwiedziego uścisku, i nie zrobić mu poważnej krzywdy.

\- Czyli się zgadzasz. Więc przestań udawać i pocałuj mnie. Wiem, że jesteś niezdecydowana, nieśmiała i takie tam, ale to jest ten moment, moment prawdy i naszej nowej przygody. - upierał się Po.

Tygrysica nie wiedziała, jak ma do niego dotrzeć, aż w końcu wpadła na pewien pomysł - Tak Po, zgadzam się, ale wiesz niekoniecznie teraz, chcę żebyś wszystko pamiętał, żeby ta chwila coś dla ciebie znaczyła. I jak tylko nadarzy się najbliższa okazja... - urwała i zaczęła modlić się w duchu by Po, jak wytrzeźwieje, nic nie pamiętał z tego, co ma zamiar mu powiedzieć. Następnie nachyliła się nad jego uchem i szepnęła mu coś, na co oczy Po diametralnie się rozszerzyły, a jego oddech wyraźnie przyspieszył.

\- Mówisz poważnie? - zapytał zaskoczony.

\- Jak najbardziej tak. A teraz przestań się zachowywać jak dziecko i pozwól bym doprowadziła cię do naszej kwatery. - odpowiedziała wymijająco Tygrysica i Po jak na jej rozkaz natychmiast wypuścił ją ze swoich objęć, po czym podszedł do pobliskiego drzewa, i wsparty o jego pień, próbował utrzymać się na nogach.

Tygrysica wtedy podeszła do niego i ponownie chwyciła go w pasie. Nagle otaczający go świat zaczął niekontrolowanie wirować, zrobiło mu się niedobrze, ale nie do tego stopnia by wymiotować, wydawało mu się, że jego twarz i podłogę dzieli niewielka odległość, i że z każdą kolejną sekundą ta odległość radykalnie się zmniejsza.

\- Po! Cholera jasna, co ty sobie do k... - i to było ostatnie zdanie, albo raczej fragment, jaki Po był wstanie usłyszeć, zanim ze wszystkich stron jego umysłu, zaczęła otaczać go potężna ciemność.

* * *

 **No i tu mamy pierwszy rozdział. I co o tym myślicie? Ciekawe, co dalej, prawda? Cóż, w każdym razie dzięki za zwrócenie na to uwagi, przeczytanie, no i może Opinie?!**

 **Fútèjiā jiǔ* - wódka ;)**


	2. To jej dziwne zachowanie

**Hej, witam wszystkich, to znowu ja ;-) Wiem, że nie śpieszyło mi się z tym rozdziałem, ale potrzebowałam pomysłu, chęci i natchnienia. Ale cóż, jestem i mam dla was kolejny rozdział. I tak w ogóle to chcę tynki wam podziękować za czytanie no i wspaniałe opinie. :-) A i przy okazji lola3934 jeśli to czytasz, to dzięki za polecenie. Ja ciebie też polecam, bo piszesz świetne opowiadania. Jeszcze chcę też polecić PandęSylwię1 też jesteś wspaniała i dzięki za zainteresowanie się moim opkiem i moim pojawieniem na tej stronie. Obydwom należą się brawa ;-) A teraz...**

 **Życzę Wszystkim Przyjemnego Czytania! ;-)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 2**

 **To jej dziwne zachowanie...**

Następnego dnia rano, Po obudził się w jakimś jasnym, cichym pokoju. Z pewnością było jeszcze wcześnie, ponieważ w całym pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Nie mógł więc dokładnie dostrzec tego wszystkiego, jak na przykład kolor ścian i tym podobne, dlatego nie był pewien, gdzie się tak właściwie znajduje.

Jednak im dłużej tak się wpatrywał jego oczy zaczęły zauważać coraz więcej rzeczy. Łóżko, w którym się znajdował, nie pasowało do składanych, dobrze mu znanych mat, które używali w Pałacu i zazwyczaj w czasie podróży, z resztą taką samą matę posiadał u siebie pokoju u swojego Ojca, było duże, miękkie z poduszkami i jakąś kołdrą, którą najwyraźniej ktoś na niego narzucił. Wezgłowie jego łoża miało kształt takiego samego słońca, jak odznaki na zbrojach żołnierzy Shen'a. _„Uroki tego miasta."_ Pomyślał.

Następnie powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Wtedy słońce zaczęło już rozświetlać pokój, w którym się znajdował. Ściany tam były całkowicie białe, koło jego łóżka z obu stron stały nocne stoliki. „ _To jakieś dwuosobowe łoże, jakby małżeńskie."_ Pomyślał sobie, _„Czekaj! Co? Małżeńskie?!"_ krzyknął do siebie w myślach. _„O kurczę, ja nic nie pamiętam z poprzedniego wieczoru. Ale obudzić się w takim łożu, może dać wiele do myślenia."_ Stwierdził Po, po czym usilnie próbował przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia z ostatniej nocy.

Właśnie wtedy zaczęły docierać do niego bodźce zewnętrzne. Zaczynał czuć niewyobrażalną suchość w ustach, lekki ból głowy i to, że jest bez spodni. _„O nie! Tylko nie ten sen. Kung Fu moce zdarły mi spodnie, a później z nimi gadałem o Małpie i jego domniemanej niewinności. Ale jeśli to nie sen, to... O nie! Ktoś musiał mnie rozebrać. Aggrh, jasna cholera, co to ma być."_ Pomyślał spanikowany. Następnie zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po pokoju.

 _„Ach, gdzie one są. Nie ma ich koło łóżka, ani nigdzie na podłodze w pomieszczeniu. Ktokolwiek postanowił zrobić mi taki głupi kawał, pożałuje tego, i to gorzko, cokolwiek mam na myśli."_ Kontynuował swój monolog. W końcu odwrócił się w lewo w stronę jednego z nocnych stolików i zauważył tam dwie szklanki i jakąś kartkę.

 _Drogi Po!_

 _Idę na swój poranny trening. Jakbyś się obudził w chwili, kiedy mnie nie będzie, chcę Ci tylko powiedzieć, żebyś wypił herbatę ziołową. Powinna złagodzić ból głowy, który prawdopodobnie będziesz odczuwał i inne skutki uboczne po Twoim wczorajszym wieczorze. Oraz powinieneś także wypić sok pomidorowy, ma podobne działanie, i szybciej pomoże Twojemu organizmowi w odtruwaniu się. Zgaduję, że niedługo się zobaczymy, więc do zobaczenia!_

 _Z poważaniem, Mistrzyni Twardego Stylu Tygrysa, Tygrysica._

 _„Ok-ej, a więc to z Tygrysicą tu byłem. Hmm, no jasne, wczorajszy wieczór-pójście do baru, taniec z tą, em... dziewczyną, picie alkoholu i interwencja Tygrysicy...-Cholera! Co ja wygadywałem, ach nawet większości nie pamiętam. O kurczę! Jestem nagi i nie pamiętam, co robiłem w nocy. No cudownie. Mam nadzieję, że Tygrysica trochę mnie ze wszystkim oświeci. A teraz lepiej skorzystam z jej rady i wypiję to, co mi tu przygotowała. Jak zwykle myśli o wszystkim. Ale chyba powinienem się cieszyć z tego, że jest taka zasadnicza i tak dalej."_ Wywnioskował Po.

Następnie sięgnął po pierwszą szklankę, w której znajdowała się herbata ziołowa i zaczął powoli pić. Herbata była nieco mdła, ale mocna. To znaczy, że szybko spełni swoją rolę. _„Ciekawe, co się składało na tę herbatę?"_ zapytał się w myślach Po. Wtedy sięgnął po drugą szklankę z sokiem pomidorowym, który smakował niemal nieziemsko. – Mmm, ach, dobre. – powiedział sam do siebie.

Wtedy wyciągnął się trochę i próbował wstać, jednak w tej chwili usłyszał lekkie pukanie do drzwi.

– Mogę wejść? – zapytała delikatnie Tygrysica.

Po jednak nie odpowiedział. W sumie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Natomiast Tygrysica uznała to za twierdzącą odpowiedź i tak po prostu weszła.

– Dzień dobry, Po. Jak samopoczucie? – przywitała się swoim zwyczajnym tonem Tygrysica.

– Em... w sumie to nie jest, aż tak źle. – odpowiedział szczerze Po. Tygrysica przez chwilę go lustrowała, ale w końcu uznała, że mówi prawdę. – Yy, gdzie jestem-śmy? – zapytał po chwili.

– W jakimś pensjonacie. – odpowiedziała gładko Tygrysica.

– Em, dlaczego? To znaczy wiesz, ze wszystkich miejsc, w jakich spodziewałem się obudzić to, nie spodziewałem się, że znajdę się w pensjonacie. Czemu nie zabrałaś mnie do naszej kwatery? – drążył Po, bawiąc się palcami i stawiając je na różne sposoby na kołdrze.

– Cóż, myślę, że to było miejsce, znajdujące się najbliżej tamtego baru. Wiesz, wczoraj dużo wymiotowałeś, nie chciałam żebyś mnie też przy okazji "przyozdobił" tak jak tamtą alejkę przy barze i swoje spodnie. Poza tym w pewnym momencie kompletnie straciłeś przytomność i sądzę, że to była najrozsądniejsza decyzja, jaką podjęłam. – stwierdziła Tygrysica, bacznie mu się przyglądając.

– To znaczy, to ty rozebrałaś mi spodnie, tak? – zapytał zdenerwowany i zawstydzony Po, trochę się rumieniąc.

– A miałam inny wybór? Po tym wszystkim Twoje spodnie nie nadawały się do niczego z wyjątkiem prania. – rzuciła gorzko Tygrysica.

– Gdzie spałaś? – zapytał niepewnie Po.

– Z Tobą. – powiedziała wskazując prawą stronę łóżka. – I wiesz, to była naprawdę cudowna noc. – dodała po chwili Tygrysica, lekko się uśmiechając i drocząc się z nim.

– Co?! Nie mówisz chyba, że my... no wiesz? – zapytał wystraszony i spanikowany Po.

– Ha, ha, ha. Nie, nie zrobiliśmy tego mimo, że twoje zaloty były bardzo dobrym powodem. Zasugerowałam to, bo chciałam zobaczyć twoją reakcję. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica, przechodząc z bardzo rozbawionego tonu, do swojego dość poważnego.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc zaloty? – dopytywał Po.

– Cóż, zanim straciłeś przytomność zrobiłeś dość zabawne przedstawienie, i próbowałeś się do mnie przystawiać. Oczywiście się nie zgodziłam na to, czego chciałeś, ale i tak było to całkiem ryzykowne, by spać z tobą w jednym łóżku. Zwłaszcza, że był to dla mnie pierwszy raz. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica.

– To było jakieś intymne wyznanie? – rzucił znienacka Po.

– Nie, po prostu zawsze śpię sama, bez nikogo. To była dla mnie nowość. I co do twojego pijackiego zachowania, wiec, że nie dałbyś rady mnie do tego nakłonić, ani zmusić. Mówiłam ci już, że nigdy nie zrobiłabym tego z kimś, kto następnego dnia nie będzie pamiętał nawet mojego imienia, a co do kogoś, kto mnie zna, to chciałabym, żeby to było coś, co utkwi temu komuś w pamięci. Chcę, żeby to był ktoś przytomny, kto czuje i jest tego świadomy. A co do zmuszenia, prędzej zrobiłabym temu komuś poważną krzywdę, niż miałabym zrobić coś wbrew własnej woli. – wyjaśniła Tygrysica.

– Och, em... wybacz. Przepraszam za moje zachowanie dzisiaj w nocy. Później jeszcze coś robiłem? – zapytał dla pewności.

– Nie, spałeś spokojnie, nawet nie mówiłeś przez sen. I nie musisz przepraszać. To był dość niezapomniany wieczór i sądzę, że bardzo długo go zapamiętam. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica, ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z nutą lekkiego rozbawienia.

– Taa, ja też raczej nie będę wstanie na długo wymazać tego wieczoru z pamięci. I do twojej wiadomości to, nie musiałaś wcale interweniować. Małpa i Modliszka też dali by sobie radę ze mną. – zarzucił jej Po.

– Skoro tak uważasz. Ale chyba za bardzo ich przeceniasz. – rzuciła sucho Tygrysica.

– Tja, może. Ale i tak nie musiałaś się zabawiać w mojego anioła stróża. Poradziłbym sobie. – stwierdził Po.

– Nie sądzę. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica, po czym kontynuowała. – Co ty sobie tak w ogóle myślałeś?! Że upić się to taka fajna rzecz, że Małpa i Modliszka chcą dla ciebie dobrze?! A oni po prostu mieli z ciebie świetną zabawę. – spojrzała na niego drwiącym wzrokiem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – Masz szczęście, że się tobą zajęłam. Inaczej obudziłbyś się dzisiaj na podłodze w barze, albo w jeszcze jakimś kompletnie nieznanym ci miejscu. To nie jest zachowanie godne Smoczego Wojownika i powinieneś znać podstawowe zasady, jak się zachowywać na imprezie i że trzeba zachować we wszystkim umiar. A ty nie masz żadnych zahamowań. – zarzuciła mu ostrym tonem Tygrysica.

– Dzięki, wiesz. Dalej będziesz dawać mi ochrzan, czy zostawisz trochę dla Shifu, co? – zapytał sarkastycznie, zirytowany Panda.

– Masz szczęście, że to nie ja jestem tutaj Arcymistrzem. Na miejscu Shifu bym cię nie szczędziła i przez co najmniej tydzień miałbyś spore problemy z poruszaniem się. A gdybyśmy byli razem, tak jak to sobie fantazjujesz, to przez długi czas nie odpuściłabym ci takiego występku. – stwierdziła surowo – Naraziłeś się na niebezpieczeństwo i na publiczne ośmieszenie, jesteś Smoczym Wojownikiem do jasnej cholery! – krzyknęła mu.

 _„Ale nie jesteśmy, bo pewnie nie mam u ciebie żadnych szans."_ Pomyślał Po i w tym momencie nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy szkoda, że tak nie jest. Choć jakaś jego część naprawdę bardzo tego by chciała.

– Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło. A... powiesz Shi-znaczy Mistrzowi Shifu, co się stało? – zapytał nerwowo Po.

– Nie wiem, zastanowię się. – stwierdziła. – Bo przecież kilku zasad powinieneś się w końcu nauczyć.

– Jak ty uwielbiasz tę całą surową dyscyplinę, nie ma co. – wywnioskował sarkastycznie Po.

– Akurat to moja ulubiona lekcja. – odpowiedziała oschle Tygrysica.

– Taa, heh. Ta rozmowa , zmierza chyba w kierunku ostrej kłótni z rękoczynami. I jedynie cię proszę o to, abyś nic nie mówiła Mistrzowi. Jeśli chcesz zmienię się, będę zdyscyplinowanym wojownikiem tak, jak ty. Choć kiedyś mówiłaś, że jednak nie chcesz, żebym się zmieniał, ale to zrobię. – oświadczył Po.

– Ach, no dobrze, nic nie powiem, masz szczęście, że jeszcze czasami potrafię zrozumieć drugą osobę. – Tygrysica stwierdziła insynuując. – A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, pójdę się wykąpać. No chyba, że ty chcesz pierwszy. – zmieniła temat.

– Dzięki, ale nie. Wolę nie paradować z gołym tyłkiem w twojej obecności. Już wystarczająco się wstydu najadłem. – rzucił wzdychając Po. I w tym momencie Tygrysica wzięła z szafki jakiś ręcznik i powoli udała się w stronę drzwi prowadzących do łazienki.

 _„Uff, dobrze, że Tygrysica nie powie niczego Shifu. To by się skończyło dietą, sporą dozą treningu, chociażby godzinnego wchodzenia po schodach, albo coś jeszcze. Ale sposób w jaki wysławia się Tygrysica... huh, w jednej chwili potrafi być miła, współczująca i w ogóle, a w drugiej ostra i apodyktyczna, no i z lekka przerażająca i wolę nawet nie myśleć, co by mi zrobiła, gdyby to ona była moją Mistrzynią, a nie Shifu. Albo co mogłaby ze mną zrobić, gdybyśmy naprawdę byli razem. Heh, ale z drugiej strony... czego bym nie zrobił, żeby tak rzeczywiście było. Ale po wczorajszym to już raczej nie mam żadnych szans. Ona jest poważną osobą, a ja... zachowuję się jak jakiś klaun... ona nienawidzi klaunów!"_ Myślał z ulgą, ale i zarówno z rozczarowaniem Po.

– Możesz teraz się iść kąpać. Śniadanie będzie za jakieś dziesięć minut. – oświadczyła Tygrysica, wychodząc z łazienki w czerwonym, jedwabnym szlafroku, z kwiecistymi wzorkami w okolicy tali.

– Taa-ja-ja-sne. Em oczywiście, tylko powiedz mi, gdzie moje spodnie, żebym mógł się ubrać. Chyba, że wolisz mnie bez ubrań. – bąknął lekko zaskoczony Po, po czym starał się wszystko obrócić w żart. _„Cholera! W tej szacie, czy cokolwiek to jest, wygląda ona gorąco, zdecydowanie. Tak."_ Pomyślał Po, choć ładu i składu nie mógł doszukać się nawet we własnych myślach.

– Kusząca propozycja. – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Tygrysica, – Twoje spodnie są w białej szafce w łazience, świeżo wyprane. I bez obaw, dopilnowałam, żeby zostały wysuszone i żeby nadawały się do użytku. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica, bacznie mu się przyglądając, choć z jej twarzy cały czas nie znikał figlarny uśmiech. – Choć byłoby dość zabawnie, gdybyś musiał teraz przejść przez miasto bez spodni.

– Haha, zabawne. – mruknął. – Okej. Em, odwrócisz się, żebym mógł wyjść spod kołdry i przejść te kilka kroków do łazienki? – poprosił ją Po.

– Ale po co? Widziałam już cię bez spodni i nie masz się czego wstydzić. I nie martw się, nie rzucę się na ciebie, kiedy cię zobaczę. – odpowiedziała z rozbawieniem, na co Po spuścił wzrok. – Ale żeby cię uspokoić, zgoda, odwrócę się do ciebie tyłem. – dodała po chwili poważnie, po czym zrobiła tak jak prosił.

– Em, dzięki. – bąknął lekko zawstydzony Po, kiedy wyszedł spod kołdry i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Na jego policzkach zagościły lekkie rumieńce.

Jakieś dziesięć minut później wyszedł wykąpany suchy i ubrany. Rozejrzał się ostatni raz po pokoju. W koncie na podłodze leżał szlafrok Tygrysicy, zrzucony tak, jak niby nigdy nic. _„Szlak by to. Ona to chyba musi robić specjalnie. Specjalnie mnie kusi. Kusi i droczy się. Ach, a mi coraz trudniej się oprzeć. Jak ona może mieć na mnie taki wpływ, że potrafi skłonić mnie do czegoś odpowiednim tonem głosu, lub do przyznania się do czegoś po prostu mówiąc w ten swój słodki sposób moje imię, albo wywołać takie intensywne reakcje."_ Pomyślał Po kręcąc głową, następnie powoli opuścił pokój.

Idąc długim korytarzem zauważył, że ściany są tutaj beżowe. Zobaczył też drzwi do innych pokoi i wywnioskował, że musi to być coś większego niż zwykły pensjonat, tylko jakiś hotel. Zszedł schodami na dół, mijając recepcję trafił wreszcie do wielkiej restauracyjnej sali, przyozdobionej podobnie jak tamten bar, w ciemne odcienie czerwieni i bordo.

W samym końcu sali znalazł stolik, przy którym siedzi Tygrysica. Było tam całkiem ciemno, taki dziwny ponury nastrój. Kiedy był już w połowie drogi do stolika usłyszał:

– Chodź tutaj! – zawołała za nim władczym ponaglającym tonem Tygrysica, a kiedy podszedł, dodała w ten sam sposób – Usiądź. – Co bez żadnego sprzeciwu szybko wykonał.

Tygrysica jak zwykle jadła swoje tofu, musiała je zamówić nawet tutaj. Wyglądała na pogrążoną w myślach, choć wiedział, że tak nie jest, a przynajmniej nie w stu procentach. Wiedział, że gdyby zaszedł ją od tyłu, to mogłoby się to dla niego bardzo źle skończyć. Jedna z rzeczy, którą trzeba wpisać na listę tego, czego nigdy pod żadnym pozorem nie należy robić.

– Nie byłam pewna, na co masz ochotę, więc zamówiłam ci trzy duże miski pierogów, porcję klusek i herbatę, wiem, że lubisz dużo jeść... – oznajmiła, z lekkim drwiącym uśmieszkiem, urywając, żeby dalej nie komentować jego wagi.

– Wystarczyłaby jedna miska. – odparł z lekkim oburzeniem. – Liczę, że mi z tym nie pomożesz, bo inaczej zmarnujemy sporo dobrego jedzenia i pieniędzy. – dodał nadal urażony jej ciągłymi docinkami.

– Wybacz. Mi starczy to, co mam. – odpowiedziała przepraszająco, wskazując na swój talerz.

– Domyślam się, ale dziś naprawdę nie mam za bardzo apetytu na jedzenie. – wyjaśnił jej Po.

– Hmm, no tak. – westchnęła. – Wypij sok pomidorowy, który ci zamówiłam. – rozkazała po chwili namysłu, wskazując stojącą szklankę.

– Oczywiście. – odparł tak po prostu, po czym zabrał się za picie. Gdy skończył wziął miskę z pierogami i zaczął jeść. Na stole stał też dzbanek jakiejś herbaty, nalał sobie trochę do usytuowanej po jego prawej stronie, porcelanowej filiżanki. Herbata oczywiście była jaśminowa z żeńszeniem i miętą. – Chcesz trochę? – zapytał.

– Dzięki, ale mi wystarczy już picia. – odpowiedziała ironicznie.

– Więc znowu jesteśmy na etapie ganienia mnie, tak? – stwierdził Po.

– Ech, wybacz, to była moja ostatnia taka uwaga. – przeprosiła. – Ale jeśli znowu zrobisz coś równie głupiego, to stłukę cię na kwaśne jabłko. – stwierdziła przepraszająco, a przy tym grożąc.

– Wiesz, mówiłaś, że to ja fantazjuję o tym, jakby to było gdybyśmy byli razem. A może jednak to ty to robisz? – przyuważył Po.

– Ja? Oczywiście, że nie. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Nie wierzę w miłość. Nie bawię się w te całe serduszka i inne takie bzdury. I nie wydaje mi się, żebyś pasował do mojego stylu. – wywnioskowała. – A ty naprawdę bardzo byś tego chciał. Zwłaszcza po twoim błaganiu o to, żebym cię pocałowała. – dodała z nutą rozbawienia.

– Nie mierz ludzi swoją miarą. To były pewnie tylko takie pijackie bzdury. Nic kompletnie do ciebie nie czuję i mi dobrze jest tak, jak jest, kiedy jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. – skłamał, wiedząc, że to formalne odrzucenie.

– Ach tak, dobrze to wiedzieć. – rzuciła beznamiętnie, ale wciąż była trochę rozbawiona.

– Czemu nie wynajęłaś sobie innego pokoju, tylko... - zapytał nie kończąc zdania.

– Nie wystarczyłoby mi pieniędzy. Pokoje są tutaj dość drogie, a nie mam czeków, żeby pokryć wszystko z Pałacowego funduszu. Więc musiałam spać z tobą. – objaśniła, a ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała tak, jakby to była najbardziej nieprzyjemna noc w jej życiu.

– Wydałaś prawie tyle samo w restauracji, więc gdybyś trochę bardziej umiejętnie zarządzała swoimi finansami, nie musiałabyś się, aż tak bardzo ze mną męczyć. – stwierdził sarkastycznie i z irytacją. – Wiesz, pierwszy raz podobno zawsze jest najbardziej bolesny. – dodał z rozbawieniem.

– Ciekawe spostrzeżenie, Po. Ale w tej kwestii muszę się nie zgodzić. – odparła tym samym tonem, co on.

– Masz w tym jakieś doświadczenie, czy bazujesz na ostatniej nocy? – droczył się z nią.

– A sądzisz, że ci powiem? – odparła.

– Skoro już i tak wylądowaliśmy razem w łóżku, więc czemu nie? – kontynuował.

– A ty masz w tym doświadczenie? – rzuciła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się kokieteryjny uśmiech.

– Odpowiem, jeśli ty odpowiesz na moje pytanie. – odpowiedział szybko Po.

– Jeśli nie zaczniesz nosić normalnych ubrań to zmienię zdanie i jednak kiedyś się na ciebie rzucę, bez słowa ostrzeżenia. – zmieniła temat, kontynuując swoje przekomarzanie.

– Interesujące, ale już raz się na mnie „rzuciłaś" i inni omal nie poumierali ze strachu, więc nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy to powtórzysz. – stwierdził w ten sam sposób Po.

– Uwielbiam z tobą tak rozmawiać, wiesz. – wywnioskowała trochę poważniejszym tonem.

– Ja też, zwłaszcza, że takie nasze rozmowy nie prowadzą do niczego konkretnego. – stwierdził Po - Gdybyś wybrała mi coś, w czym możemy chodzić oboje, no wiesz już raz rozmawialiśmy o tym, że powinniśmy zacząć się podobnie ubierać, wtedy bym zaczął. To by nas do siebie zbliżyło.

– Dlatego nie nosimy, bo bylibyśmy zbyt blisko. Kończ jedzenie, bo musimy wrócić do pozostałych. Li Hong już czeka w porcie. – odpowiedziała mu już swoim całkowicie normalnym tonem.

– Li, kto? Kim jest ten facet? A tylko nie mów, że to kobieta, bo będę musiał zacząć chodzić na jakieś kursy, w z rozpoznawania, kto jest jakiej płci. – zapytał trochę nadal niepoważnym tonem Po.

– Masz chyba jakieś problemy z pamięcią, albo wódka kompletnie wypaliła ci mózg. Li Hong to statek, którym popłyniemy do portu w Xiangtan, skąd rozpoczniemy nasz powrót do Doliny. – wyjaśniła mu.

– Och, no tak. Teraz pamiętam. Shifu mówił, że o której ma być? – zapytał Po.

– O dziesiątej, a jest wpół do. Dlatego powinniśmy się pospieszyć, bo inaczej będę musiała wynająć jakiś inny statek i go prowadzić, a ty pokryjesz wszystkie koszty związane z wynajmem. – oznajmiła.

– To ty umiesz kierować statkiem? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Po.

– Oczywiście. Jestem Mistrzynią i muszę być gotowa na każdą ewentualność. I gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba kierowałabym łodzią, albo pilotowałabym sterowiec. – odpowiedziała.

– Szkoda, że ten stary kozioł tego nie wiedział. Jak on się nazywa? – stwierdził z zastanowieniem Po.

– Mistrz Cheng Niepokonany. – uzupełniła jego myśli.

– No tak. Gdyby wiedział to by pewnie nie rozwalił tam tego sterowca. Kurczę, ale nam się przytrafiają akcje. – wywnioskował.

– Tak, ale pośpiesz się. – pogoniła go.

– Dobra, bo szczerze jeśli spędzę z tobą cały dzień, to chyba się na ciebie rzucę. – odparował Po.

– Och, już raz to „zrobiłeś" i pozostali omal nie poumierali ze strachu. – zacytowała jego słowa.

– Yhm, i z chęcią bym to powtórzył. – odpowiedział jej, kończąc śniadanie.

Oboje wstali i ruszyli w kierunku recepcji, kiedy tam dotarli stanęli twarzami do siebie tak, że ich usta dzieliły milimetry. Przez chwilę stali tak nie ruszając się, tylko patrząc sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy.

– Pójdę zapłacić. – stwierdziła Tygrysica, odsuwając się radykalnie od Smoczego Wojownika, udała się do siedzącej na recepcji kozicy.

Po obserwował ją cały czas, jak szła. _„Cholera! Ale ze mnie tchórz. Była ode mnie tylko milimetry, przecież mogłem ją pocałować i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Druga taka okazja się nie nadarzy. Ale ze mnie głupek."_ Skarcił się w myślach Po.

 _„A niech mnie, było blisko, bardzo blisko. To jest poważna sprawa, przecież on może coś do mnie czuć, a wtedy to nie byłaby już zabawa, musiałabym wtedy przestać go zwodzić, ale to jest trudne, żeby się tak po prostu trzymać od niego z daleka. Muszę być twarda z tym. Choć może on naprawdę nie żywi do mnie żadnych uczuć i może to dla niego tylko przyjaźń, albo po prostu chciałby się trochę pobawić."_ Rozważyła Tygrysica, wracając do Po.

– Idziemy! A tak przy okazji, pokój był droższy, od całego naszego śniadania, a więc nie miałeś racji. – poinformowała go swoim normalnym zasadniczym tonem.

Następnie oboje wyszli z budynku i ruszyli przez miasto. Ulice były już dość zatłoczone, ale dało się iść.

* * *

– Ile mamy czasu? – pyta Po.

– Jakieś dwanaście minut. – odpowiada Tygrysica, – Musimy biec! – dodaje rozkazując, tak jak w wieży, po czym dostaje się na cztery łapy i zaczyna swój wyczynowy i niedościgniony sprint.

Po oczywiście próbuje do niej dołączyć, ale szybko zostaje za nią daleko w tyle. Z trudem udaje mu się wymijać spieszących się mieszkańców, którzy z zaciekawieniem, albo rozbawieniem im się przyglądają, bo cała ta sprinterska sprawa wygląda niczym pościg, który najwyraźniej nie odnosi żadnych oczekiwanych efektów.

– Zwolnij trochę! – woła za nią Po.

– To ty przyśpiesz, jeśli oczywiście czujesz się na siłach! – Tygrysica rzuca mu wyzwanie, a on oczywiście nie jest wstanie jej odmówić i przyśpiesza, mimo że ledwie może oddychać.

Gdy są już w pobliżu portu Tygrysica dostrzega Żurawia i zaczyna do niego krzyczeć. – Żuraw! Zanieś Po i przekaż Mistrzowi, że zaraz będę. – rozkazuje mu, a on natychmiast zniża swój lot.

– Zawsze do wszystkich musisz zwracać się takim tonem? – pyta szybko Po, zanim Żuraw może usłyszeć jego uwagę.

– Zazwyczaj i nikt tego nie kwestionuje. Poza tobą oczywiście, ale to już wiesz. – odpowiada mu Tygrysica, po czym przyśpiesza, a Żuraw przechwytuje Po i obaj bardzo szybko odlatują.

Gdy lądują, Shifu natychmiast rzuca Po pytające spojrzenie, jednak Żuraw uprzedza go ze wszystkimi odpowiedziami, poza tą najważniejszą. – Znalazłem ich. Tygrysica powiedziała, że zaraz tu dotrze. – wyjaśnił Żuraw.

– Spakowałam wasze rzeczy. – informuje go Żmija.

– Już jestem! – woła Tygrysica docierając na miejsce.

Po cały czas próbuje złapać oddech po biegu, a Tygrysica podnosi się i wygląda jakby nigdy nic.

– Czy wy dwoje możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie byliście przez całą noc?! – pyta ostro Shifu.

– W takim jakby pensjonacie. – odpowiada Tygrysica, po czym kontynuuje. – Zrobiliśmy się zmęczeni, a do naszej kwatery było zbyt daleko, więc postanowiliśmy odpocząć i znaleźć zakwaterowanie. Wiem, że jesteśmy późno, ale mój poranny trening się trochę za bardzo wydłużył i Po musiał czekać w restauracji, aż skończę.

– Dobrze, a teraz idźcie już na ten statek. – rozkazuje im Shifu, a oni natychmiast robią to, co każe.

* * *

– A-al-e nam się u-pie-kło. – wywnioskował Po wciąż ciężko dysząc, patrząc na Tygrysicę, która wyglądała na niewzruszoną, jednak raz zauważył, jak wciąga powietrze przez nos, co oznaczało, że też się trochę zmęczyła, co sprawiło, że Po się lekko uśmiechnął.

– Nie sądzę. – odpowiedziała mu.

– To znaczy? Myślisz, że da nam karę, jak sprzątanie Pałacu, albo coś takiego? – upewnił się Po.

– Nie, po prostu Shifu mi wierzy, gdybyś nie był tam ze mną tylko z kimś innym, to by inaczej cię potraktował. – stwierdziła rzeczowo.

– Może masz rację. – wydedukował – To przez Shifu jesteś taka... em nieznosząca sprzeciwu? – dodał.

– Taki mam charakter. Kiedyś zostanę Arcymistrzynią w Jadeitowym Pałacu, więc dobrze, że mam autorytet. – odpowiedziała mu spokojnie.

– No tak. Zgaduję, że kiedy to się stanie, to wszyscy będą chodzili jak w zegarku i zero przyjemności. Ty nawet nie umiesz żartować. A złamanie którejś z twoich zasad, które są nie do ogarnięcia, będzie groziło czymś niewyobrażalnym. – wydedukował Po.

– Cóż, teraz wiem, co o mnie myślisz. Uważasz, że jestem tyranem, który nic nie czuje. – zarzuciła mu, jednak nie dała mu nawet szansy zareagować, bo kontynuowała. – Wiesz, nie jestem z kamienia. Wiem, że każdy ma swoje granice i potrzebuje odpoczynku. Respektuję to. Dla siebie mogę być bezwzględna, ale nikogo nie mierzę podług siebie. I nie wiem, czy uwierzysz, ale ja też czasami odpoczywam . I też potrzebuję odrobinę przyjemności.

– Em... wybacz, ja po prostu, w sumie sam nie wiem, co myślałem sobie. – powiedział skruszonym głosem Po.

– Nie ma sprawy. – rzuciła.

– Okay, więc, co teraz porobimy? – zapytał Po, by przełamać narastające między nimi napięcie.

– Pójdziesz do kabiny i położysz się do łóżka. – rozkazała mu.

– Masz na myśli coś konkretnego? – drążył Po.

– W tę grę może grać dwoje, Po. Mam nadzieję, że tata nauczył cię zasad. – szepnęła tajemniczo.

– Em, co chcesz zrobić? – zapytał niepewnie Po.

– Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to zasugerowałam ci, żebyś poszedł odpocząć, bo przez najbliższe kilka dni będziemy dużo wędrować. Chodź, odprowadzę cię. – zmieniła swoje nastawienie.

– Heh, a już myślałem, że masz coś innego na myśli, ale wybacz mi, po wczorajszym trochę słabo kumam. – wyjaśnił Po, choć od dzisiejszego poranka czuł się trochę inaczej, a jego myśli krążyły wokół tego, czego od dawna unikał i nawet nie śmiał poruszać ze swoim ojcem.

– Nic nie szkodzi, to ja niepotrzebnie wikłam sprawę, próbując żartować. – stwierdziła, po czym kontynuowała – A tak przy okazji, jeżeli komukolwiek opowiesz o tym, co miało miejsce między północą, a dzisiejszym porankiem, to cię zatłukę. Czy wyraziłam się jasno?

– T-tak. Jasne, choć muszę przyznać, że to było całkiem fajne kilka godzin. – rzucił prowokująco Po.

– Ech. – westchnęła z irytacją, co Po po prostu zignorował. Po czym dotarli do tej samej grupowej kabiny, gdzie tym razem było jednak składane łóżko. – Miłych snów. – życzyła mu, po czym stamtąd wyszła.

Po leżąc na macie chwilę myślał. _„Lata mi zajmie przemedytowanie tego, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Czy ona ze mną flirtuje? Czy to ma podłoże czysto fizyczne? Czy ona żywi jakieś uczucia do mnie? Ech, jest najbardziej skomplikowaną osobą jaką znam. Ostatnie wydarzenia dają sporo do przemyślenia, może uda mi się nad tym zastanowić, jak wrócimy."_ Następnie zapadł w głęboki, przyjemny sen.

* * *

– Czego ma nie opowiadać, Tygrysico? – zapytał podejrzliwie Małpa, podchodząc do niej bliżej. Tuż za nim prześlizgała się Żmija, która najwyraźniej była tym tak samo zainteresowana, jak jej kolega.

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Poza tym to zdaje się nie twoja sprawa. – odpowiedziała stanowczo Tygrysica.

– Och no weź, nie bądź taka. Nie było was całą noc, zachowujecie się dziwnie, ciągle coś szepczecie, nie wliczając już tego, co wydarzyło się podczas bitwy. – stwierdziła z konsternacją Żmija.

– No i co z tego. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i lubimy swoje towarzystwo. A ty Małpo już i tak wiesz, co się stało, więc nie powinny cię interesować nic nie znaczące szczegóły. – rzuciła mu, co raz bardziej zirytowana.

– Dobra, zdaje się, że i tak prędzej mnie zabijesz, aniżeli cokolwiek powiesz. Dobra, spadam stąd. – rzucił z irytacją Małpa, po czym poszedł szukać chłopaków.

– No dobra, wiem, że przed nim nie chciałaś nic ujawniać, ale mnie możesz powiedzieć. Znamy się od dziecka. – zachęciła ją Żmija.

– Żmijo, ale tam naprawdę nic się nie wydarzyło. – niemal krzyknęła.

– No dobra, ale nie trudno zgadnąć, co mogliście robić, nie musisz mówić. – Żmija wyciągnęła wnioski.

– To znaczy? – zapytała Tygrysica, lekko unosząc jedną brew.

– Wiesz, głupia nie jestem. Oboje z Po jesteście dorośli, mam nadzieję, że teraz po tym wszystkim będziecie razem. Bo mogę zrozumieć, że was poniosło, ale wy naprawdę do siebie pasujecie i liczę, że tego nie schrzanicie. – zarzuciła jej.

– Ty chyba nie myślisz, że ja i Po moglibyśmy pójść do łóżka? – upewniła się Tygrysica, no cóż, to co im się przytrafiło, gdyby wyszło na jaw, zostałoby zinterpretowane właśnie w ten sposób, nikt nie byłby skłonny uwierzyć, że do niczego nie doszło.

– Cóż, właśnie tak myślę. Nie chcę żeby to was od siebie oddaliło, to byłoby super, gdybyś w końcu znalazła sobie jakiegoś faceta, a byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby to był Po. – odpowiedziała jej Żmija.

– Żmijo. Nic pomiędzy Po, a mną nie było. Nic między nami się nie zepsuje, no chyba, że znajdziemy dobry powód. A co do tamtej nocy, to po prostu Po miał mały problem i tyle, zrozumiałaś? – odpowiedziała jaj zirytowana Tygrysica.

– No dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, że rozważysz to, co ci powiedziałam? Wy naprawdę pasujecie do siebie. – westchnęła skruszona Żmija.

– Zostawisz mnie wreszcie w spokoju, żebym mogła medytować? – zapytała sarkastycznie Tygrysica.

– Tak, ja-sne. – odparła Żmija i udała się do pozostałych.

Tygrysica udała się do miejsca, gdzie jest maszt i pod nim usiała, przybierając swoją medytacyjną pozycję.

 _„Super, teraz to już nam nie odpuszczą."_ Stwierdziła w myślach Tygrysica, po czym kontynuowała medytację. Po kilku godzinach w końcu udała się do Po. Gdy weszła do pokoju, stanęła po prawej stronie łóżka i przez kilka minut na niego patrzyła. _„Hmm, wygląda tak słodko i niewinnie, kiedy śpi. Mogłabym tak na niego patrzeć godzinami."_ Pomyślała Tygrysica.

– Hmm, zaczynamy wędrówkę? – zapytał wciąż jeszcze zaspanym głosem Po.

– Nie, przyszłam tylko zobaczyć, co z tobą. – odpowiedziała obdarzając go serdecznym uśmiechem.

– Och, okej. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Ile czasu zostało mi na wylegiwanie się? – zapytał niepewnie Po.

– Kilka godzin. – odpowiedziała automatycznie.

– No dobra, dzięki. – powiedział z wdzięcznością.

– Myślę, że jak wrócimy, albo nie... nic, wybacz, nieważne. – zaczęła, nagle zmieniając zdanie.

– Hmm? Co?

– Nic, zapomnij. – odpowiedziała szybko i natychmiast się ulotniła.

To była bardzo dziwna rozmowa dla Po. _„Co jest z nią? Od wczorajszego wieczoru tak dziwnie się jakoś zachowuje. Ach, kobiety?"_ pomyślał Po, po czym znów odpłynął w senny niebyt.

* * *

Minęło kilka godzin i wszyscy rozpoczęli trzydniową wędrówkę. Podróż szła im bardzo sprawnie pod prężnym okiem Mistrza Shifu i ani się obejrzeli, a już byli na miejscu. Pierwszego dnia po powrocie Po natychmiast udał się do sklepu swojego ojca, żeby się z nim zobaczyć. To była dla obydwóch duża próba, by przejść przez taką rozłąkę. Pozostali w międzyczasie wrócili do Pałacu i tam znaleźli sobie jakieś odpowiednie zajęcia.

Następnego dnia mieli otrzymać dzień wolny, jednak ze względu na pojawienie się drobnych kłopotów w jednej z pobliskich wiosek, Mistrz Shifu postanowił zabrać czworo swoich studentów i rozwiązać te problemy. Tygrysica i Po zostali tego dnia całkowicie sami w Pałacu.

– A więc, co chcesz dziś robić? – zapytał Po swoim naturalnym luźnym tekstem, chwilę po tym, jak pozostali rzeczywiście opuścili Pałac.

– Może tak byś zgadł. – rzuciła mu wyzywająco i tajemniczo.

– No...em nie wiem. Ty w ogóle masz jakieś pasje? – stwierdził Po, głośno się zastanawiając.

– Lubię trenować. Jeśli chcesz możesz do mnie dołączyć, a jeśli nie, to nie powiem Mistrzowi, że podczas jego nieobecności nic nie robiłeś. – odparła Tygrysica.

– Em... w sumie, czemu nie? Więcej treningu z pewnością mi się przyda. – wywnioskował Po, łapiąc brodę w dwa place, jako znak, że myśli.

– W takim razie chodź. – rzuciła wyzywająco Tygrysica i natychmiast oboje ruszyli w kierunku Sali treningowej.

* * *

– Whoa, * **wdech* *wydech*** * **wdech* *wydech*** To było naprawdę intensywne, nawet nie wiedziałem, że trenując na torze treningowym można się tak zmęczyć. – rzucił zdyszany Po, kiedy przeszedł tor przeszkód po raz osiemdziesiąty, osiągając to za każdym razem w mniej niż minutę. Jego koordynatorem treningowym była Tygrysica, która jakieś półtora godziny wcześniej przeszła przez tor sto razy, a jej każda runda trwała około pół minuty.

– Bardzo ładnie, Po. Myślę, że możemy zakończyć na dziś nasz fizyczny trening i przejść do medytacji. Chyba, że dałbyś się jeszcze namówić na mały sparing? – stwierdziła podchodząc do niego. Gdy się nachyliła, to ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała mu prosto do ucha, co wywołało u niego lekkie dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Emm, ech, ok-ej. – zgodził się Po.

– W takim razie chodźmy lepiej na dziedziniec. – zaproponowała wychodząc.

Po ruszył za nią, czując się jak sparaliżowany, ale tylko w jakimś sensie przekazywania sygnałów z mózgu do kończyn. Miał wrażenie, że to jej głos steruje jego poczynaniami i wszystkim dookoła.

Oboje stanęli na środku dziedzińca, nawzajem się mierząc.

– Niech to będzie szybka runda. Do jednego zwycięstwa, zgoda. – zaproponowała Tygrysica.

– Em, zgoda. Później nareszcie pomedytujemy. – stwierdził Po.

– W takim razie zaczynamy. – odparła Tygrysica, przygotowując się do ataku.

Po niemal natychmiast ruszył w jej kierunku i wymierzył w nią serię ciosów. Ona jednak szybko i zwinnie uniknęła ich, następnie sama z pozycji pół klęczącej wyskoczyła w powietrze na wysokość twarzy Pandy, i lekko go kopnęła, po czym z gracją wylądowała naprzeciwko niego.

Po przez chwilę masował bolący policzek, ale po tym szybko wziął się w garść i ponownie do niej podbiegł, usilnie próbując trafić ją pięściami w twarz, wymierzając je niczym zawodowy bokser. Ona jednak wszystkie zręcznie blokowała, osłaniając się tylko jedną ręką, co jeszcze bardziej złościło Po, ponieważ miał świadomość tego, że ona właśnie pokonuje go przy użyciu właściwie tylko jednej ręki.

Wtedy właśnie chwyciła go za nadgarstek, obróciła kilka razy w powietrzu, po czym całą jego formę rzuciła w kierunku muru, który otacza Pałacowy dziedziniec. Jakąś minutę później odbił się od ogrodzenia i wylądował kilka metrów od niego.

– Omph, aw, ach. Wiesz, nadal wolę maszt. – stwierdził jękliwie, zirytowany Panda.

– Wybacz, ale myślałam, że będziesz się trochę bardziej stawiał. – stwierdziła przepraszającym tonem Tygrysica.

– No okej, a więc teraz pójdziemy pomedytować? – zapytał dla pewności Po.

– Tak, teraz tak. Zgaduję, że nie masz już dzisiaj ochoty na żaden sparing, czy więcej treningu. – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się do niego.

– Nie, mam dosyć treningu, jak na jeden dzień. Jestem całkowicie obolały. Ach, następnego dnia będę miał zakwasy, dobrze, że jutro mamy wolne. – narzekał Po. – Ej, am, mam pytanie. Czy ten dzisiejszy trening i sparing, to miała być dla mnie kara za ten wieczór w barze?

– A uważasz, że były, i że zasługujesz na karę? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem.

– A boja wiem? Ty pewnie tak po prostu lubisz się tłuc, więc to raczej nie była kara za tamto. A czy zasługuję na karę, pewnie tak, tylko nikt poza tobą nie wie, więc takowej nie dostanę, a sam nie potrafiłbym sobie wymierzyć kary. – wywnioskował z zastanowieniem Po.

– A więc potraktuj to jako karę. – stwierdziła Tygrysica.

– Och, okej. Jak na karę to nie było tak źle. – wywnioskował Po, po czym oboje ruszyli w kierunku Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego.

– Może jednak źle cię oceniłam. – powiedziała cicho Tygrysica.

– Co powiedziałaś? – zapytał nagle Po.

– Nic. – rzuciła krótko Tygrysica i w tym momencie oboje dotarli na wzgórze.

Oboje usiedli pod Drzewem w swoich pozycjach lotosu. Dzieliła ich podobna odległość, co wtedy, kiedy byli na tamtej misji, skuci łańcuchem, i siedzieli pod jakimś drzewem, jedno z jednej strony, drugie z drugiej, tak, żeby byli jak najdalej od siebie.

Zamknęli oczy i zaczęli medytować. Jednak, co ciekawe, kiedy je otworzyli, siedzieli już bardzo blisko siebie, ale nie zważali na to najmniejszej uwagi. Po prostu powoli wyszli z tej pozycji i się podnieśli.

– A więc, co będziemy teraz robić? – zapytał Po. – Inni, zdaje się, jeszcze nie wrócili.

– Trening, medytacja i sparing z tobą, sprawiły, że stałam się strasznie głodna. Może pójdziemy do kuchni i zjemy kolację, co ty na to? – zasugerowała Tygrysica, cały czas się do niego figlarnie uśmiechając.

– No jasne, z wielką chę-cią. Heh. – odpowiedział uradowany Po.

– No to ruszajmy. – stwierdziła energicznie Tygrysica, po czym powoli zaczęła iść schodami, prowadzącymi na dół wzgórza.

Po długo nie czekając, natychmiast ruszył za nią. Następnie oboje powędrowali do kuchni, gdzie Tygrysica usiadła się na jednym z krzeseł, przy stole, a Po zajął swoje miejsce przy kredensie kuchennym i wszystkich tych sprzętach związanych z gotowaniem.

– A więc, co chciałabyś, żebym ugotował? – zapytał profesjonalnie, jak na kelnera przystało Po.

– Twoją słynną zupę z tajnym składnikiem. – odpowiedziała konkretnie Tygrysica.

– Coś jeszcze dla Pani? – kontynuował Po.

– Trochę pieczywa i pojemniczek z przyprawami. – dopowiedziała Tygrysica, uśmiechając się.

– Oczywiście, już się robi. Tylko nie mamy serwetek, mam nadzieję, że to Pani nie przeszkadza. – przekomarzał się Po.

– Absolutnie nie. Jakby, co mogę oderwać fragment nogawki od twoich spodni, albo w najgorszym wypadku zdjąć bluzkę. – przyłączyła się Tygrysica.

– Albo możesz zdjąć spodnie. Ale może jednak czegoś poszukam, w końcu nie chcemy, żebyś paradowała tutaj na wpół nago. – wywnioskował z przekonaniem Po.

– Gdybyś mógł, byłabym ci bardzo wdzięczna. – odrzekła Tygrysica.

Po przeczesał dwie szafki i w końcu znalazł coś białego, kwadratowego i jedwabnego, nie był pewien, czy to chusteczka, czy serwetka, ale pomyślał, że się nada.

– Proszę, jednak znalazłem. – poinformował rzeczowo. – A przy okazji, zachowam sobie tamtą chusteczkę, którą mi dałaś, po tym, jak zacząłem wymiotować.

– Jasne, mam takich więcej. – oznajmiła Tygrysica, z jej twarzy cały czas nie znikał uśmiech. Bardzo się to Po podobało, choć dziwiło go to, bo zawsze Tygrysica jest po prostu poważna, i tak dalej, ale kiedy są we dwoje to, się bardzo często uśmiecha i żartuje, i w ogóle jest inna.

– Okej, co znaczą tamte napisy, znaczy na twojej chusteczce? – zapytał, zabierając się za gotowanie, zaczynając od krojenia warzyw.

– Dyscyplina i Poświęcenie. – odpowiedziała krótko i bez emocji.

– Och, heh. Nasi słynni bliźniacy. – zażartował Po. – Ty naprawdę się z nikim nie przyjaźnisz?

– Można tak powiedzieć. Znaczy wiesz, znam masę ludzi, tylko, że oni kompletnie mnie nie znają, znaczy znają, ale każdy tylko w jakiejś części, nawet ty, Po. – odpowiedziała Tygrysica, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce powiedzieć.

– Nie znają, bo nie dasz się poznać. Nawet nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor. – zarzucił jej Po.

– Ciekawy punkt widzenia. Nie mam ulubionego koloru, nie przywiązuję wagi do rzeczy i lubię chronić swoją prywatność przed wścibskimi fanami. Ty też nie masz ulubionego koloru, bo nie jesteś wstanie się na niego zdecydować. Dlatego wymyślasz kolory, które nie istnieją. – odrzuciła mu Tygrysica.

– No tak. – westchnął Po. – Proszę. Smacznego! – powiedział, wręczając jej miskę zupy.

– Dziękuję, Po. – odpowiedziała wdzięcznym rozmarzonym głosem Tygrysica. – A co z twoimi przyjaciółmi, mógłbyś mi o nich opowiedzieć?

– Znasz ich, no wiesz, moi znajomi to twoi znajomi, Potężna Piątka. – wyznał Po.

– A inni, z poza Pałacu? – drążyła Tygrysica.

– Nie mam takowych. – westchnął smutno Po, jednak szybko się otrząsnął ze smutku i zażartował. – No ja też mam takich dwóch przyjaciół, Szczęście i Kłopoty, niemal jak bliźniacy.

– Z Dyscypliną i Poświęceniem by się chyba nie polubili. – skwitowała Tygrysica.

– A ja bym poznał twoich przyjaciół, Dyscyplina i Poświęcenie...brzmi mocarnie. A ty chcesz poznać moich? – stwierdził pytająco Po.

– Nie sądzę, że poznanie Kłopotów byłoby mi do życia potrzebne. A Szczęście to nie może być wierny przyjaciel, opuści cię, kiedy nie będziesz się tego spodziewał. Tak więc, nie, nie chcę poznać twoich przyjaciół, ale z chęcią przedstawię ci swoich. Poza tym zadaje się, że ty też bardzo dobrze znasz wielu ludzi, tylko oni nie znają ciebie. – wywnioskowała Tygrysica.

– Możliwe. Spróbuj może lepiej mojej zupy, bo zanim w ogóle zaczniesz, wystygnie ci. – stwierdził Po.

– No tak. – przyznała, po czym zabrała się za jedzenie. Wzięła pierwszą łyżkę zupy i była kompletnie zdumiona. – Wow, ta zupa jest po prostu niesamowita. Teraz już rozumiem, co mieli na myśli pozostali, mówiąc, że to jest przepyszne.

– Och, em dzięki. A tak między nami, ta jest lepsza od tej, którą robiłem wtedy dla pozostałych. A wiesz, czemu? – zaczął Po, patrząc prosto na Tygrysicę.

– Nie, nie mam bladego pojęcia. – odpowiedziała szczerze; zaskoczona Tygrysica.

– Ponieważ teraz już znam ten tajny składnik, który dodaje mój Tata. – oznajmił radośnie Po, a przy okazji puścił do niej oko.

– W takim razie rozpracujmy ten przepis. Co ty na to? – zasugerowała Tygrysica, uśmiechając się do niego kokieteryjnie.

– Ym, no jasne, jak chcesz. – odpowiedział Po, trochę spuszczając z tonu. _„Czy to jest randka?"_ pomyślał sobie Po. _„Ach, ten uśmiech jest rozbrajający."_

– Dobrze, ale może najpierw powiesz mi, o czym tak myślisz? Chyba, że to też mam rozpracować? – Tygrysica wytrąciła go z zamyślenia.

– Eee, co? To znaczy, o czym myślę, tak? Heh, nic po prostu zapomniałem sobie nalać...no ten...em zupy, tak zupy. – wydukała Po.

Tygrysica prze lustrowała go, jednak w tę odpowiedź mu nie uwierzyła. Ostatnio stała się dość dobra, w stwierdzaniu, czy Smoczy Wojownik mówi prawdę, czy nie. Po w tym czasie dla usprawiedliwienia swojej wymówki, chwycił miskę i nalał sobie trochę swojej zupy z sekretnym składnikiem.

– Wiesz, Po. Jesteś osobą dość zamkniętą w sobie. – stwierdziła zaintrygowana Tygrysica.

– Co? – rzucił zaskoczony Po, omal nie wypluwając zupy, którą dopiero, co zaczął jeść. – Ja zamknięty w sobie, chyba nie bardziej, niż ty.

– Oczywiście. Wilk, bandyta z twojej młodości musiałby potrafić czytać w myślach, żeby się dowiedzieć, że daje słabe napiwki. A ja wszystkie sekrety i problemy, które cię trapią, muszę wyciągać z ciebie siłą. Mówisz o innych, ale nie o sobie. – objaśniła mu.

– No może, ale ty też nie należysz do osób nad wyraz otwartych. A poza tym miałaś chyba rozpracować moją zupę, a więc zaczynamy. – wybrnął Po, biorąc kolejny łyk zupy.

– No dobrze. – rzuciła Tygrysica, następnie wzięła kolejną łyżkę jego specjalnej zupy. Kidy przełknęła zaczęła dedukować. – Jest tam marchew, rzodkiew, pietruszka, fasola, zarówno biała, jak i czerwona, papryka, żółta i zielona. Jest tam także kapusta, ale dwa rodzaje, jedna okrągła, a druga pekińska, jest tam też cebula, szczypiorek, no i poza tym jest tam sól, pieprz, sos sojowy, cukier, oliwa i oczywiście makaron. Nie wiem, jednak, co jest tutaj tym tajnym składnikiem.

– Wow, jak ty to zrobiłaś. Nawet rzodkiewki dodaję dopiero od niedawna, bo resztę to mogłaś już kiedyś podpatrzeć, ale to i tak było niesamowite, jak to zrobiłaś? – zapytał zachwycony Po.

– Mam dobre poczucie smaku. Ty jako kucharz powinieneś też wiedzieć, co się znajduje w twoim posiłku. – odpowiedziała mu.

– No tak, ale nie w ten sposób, gdzie się tego nauczyłaś, i jak długo nad tym pracowałaś? – zapytał zachwycony Po.

– Chodząc na wystawne uroczystości. Jeśli chcesz, możemy kiedyś poćwiczyć. – zaproponowała.

– No jasne. – odpowiedział radośnie Po.

– Cieszę się, że podoba ci się ten pomysł. – stwierdziła, uśmiechając się do niego.

– To ja się cieszę, że chcesz mnie tego nauczyć, to było niesamowite, jak rozpracowałaś moją zupę. – zachwycał się Po.

– Nie ma za co. Ale i tak mimo wszystko nie odgadłam tego sekretnego składnika. – podkreśliła Tygrysica, wstając z krzesła.

Po w tym momencie też wstał. Oboje stanęli na chwilę naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy. _„Chyba mi się jednak poszczęściło, mam drugą szansę, nie zmarnuję tego."_ pomyślał sobie Po. Zaczął zbliżać swoje usta do jej, kiedy Tygrysica radykalnie się odsunęła.

– Po, to nie jest dobry pomysł. – wyjaśniła.

– Tak, jasne rozumiem, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, wybacz, mój błąd. – stwierdził smutno Po.

– Nie musisz przepraszać. – oznajmiła, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Ostatni raz smutno spojrzała na Po i nagle stanęła. – Po...

– Tak, Tygrysico. – powiedział zirytowanym tonem Po.

– Dziękuję za kolację i mile spędzony wieczór.

– Nie ma za co. – odpowiedział niemal że sarkastycznie Po. – Dobra noc.

– Tobie również, Smoczy Wojowniku. – powiedziała smutno i udała się do swojego pokoju.

Po natomiast zabrał się za zmywanie naczyń, podczas całej tej czynności ciągle rozmyślał nad tym, co się właściwie wydarzyło. _„Ale ze mnie idiota! Jak mogłem być tak głupi, no jasne, że ona do mnie nic nie czuje. Jej chłopakiem mógłbym zostać chyba we śnie."_ pomyślał zirytowany i wściekły na siebie Po. Musiał odpocząć i dobrze, że Shifu dał im jutro wolny dzień. Kontynuował zmywanie naczyń, wiedząc, że to jej dziwne zachowanie, to była tylko gra i nic poza tym.

* * *

 **I to już koniec rozdziału 2. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało. Wiem, że pewnie liczyliście, że Po i Tygrysica się pocałują. Ale na rozdział 3 mam bardziej ekscytujący pomysł i w ogóle. A dla tych, którzy są zainteresowani zrobię rozdział w ratingu M. Będzie to wycięta scena z rozdziału 3. I takich scen o ratingu M będzie całkiem sporo, choć nie wiem, czy sporo akurat pasuje. Ale tak, czy inaczej dzięki za czytanie i pozdrawiam. Tylko pamiętajcie, żeby zostawić...**

 **OPINIE !**


	3. Nieoczekiwany Obrót Wydarzeń

**Witam Wszystkich po tak długim czasie! :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział był długo wyczekiwany ;) ale tak, czy inaczej oddaję go w Wasze ręce.**

 **Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym i życzę miłego czytania! :)**

* * *

 **Rozdział 3**

 **Nieoczekiwany Obrót Wydarzeń…**

Po skończył zmywać naczynia i powoli podreptał do swojego pokoju. Był w takim nastroju, którego nawet nie potrafił nazwać. Myślał, że ten wieczór, kolacja i w ogóle, to randka, ale nią nie była. Po drugie miał okazję już dwa razy pocałować dziewczynę swoich marzeń, ale dobitnie pokazała mu, że go nie chce. Ale skoro tak, to czemu tyle razy ratowała mu tyłek przed dosłownie wszystkim?

Tygrysica siedziała w swoim pokoju i myślała. Czuła się trochę dziwnie ze względu na to, jak radykalnie odrzuciła Po i przekreśliła wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, jakie wykreowały się w jej głowie, na to, jak mogłaby wyglądać jej relacja z… Po. Ale podjęła decyzję i musi się tego trzymać, ale po raz pierwszy wydaje jej się to trudniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczała.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem postanowiła opuścić pokój i chociaż przeprosić Po i wyjaśnić, że… no właśnie, co? Pokręciła głową i poszła korytarzem. Wtedy właśnie Po wracał z kuchni. Ich oczy nagle się spotykały, atmosfera w całym holu uległa zmianie. Powietrze stało się ciężkie i naładowane elektrycznością, tak jakby zaraz nieoczekiwanie miała wybuchnąć jakaś burza. Po zaczynał się czuć w taki sposób, jakby brakowało mu powietrza i z nieznanego powodu znieruchomiał.

Tygrysica zaczęła iść w jego kierunku i kilkoma płynnymi i zwinnymi ruchami, wzięła jego twarz w obie dłonie, przechyliła swoją szyję na bok i mocno pocałowała Pandę, popychając go na pobliską ścianę. Po próbował się ruszyć, ale łokcie Tygrysicy blokowały jego ramiona tak, żeby nie owijał wokół niej swoich rąk. Pocałunek pogłębiał się i nagle Po zdał sobie sprawę, że przegrywa z Tygrysicą w walce o dominację, nie myśląc już o niczym więcej, włączył się w ten pocałunek i walczył swoim językiem, z językiem Tygrysicy.

Kiedy się w końcu po kilku minutach od siebie oderwali, oboje ciężko dyszeli. Po ledwie stał na nogach, więc starał się pozować na luzaka i opierał się o ścianę. Tygrysica trzymała natomiast obie dłonie na jego ramionach i również szybko wciągała powietrze.

– Wow, ach to by-ło nie-samowi-te. – próbował wysapać Po.

– Mi również się podobało. Masz wspaniały smak, Smoczy Wojowniku. – szepnęła, pochylając się nad jego uchem.

Przez chwilę stali tak, patrząc na siebie i odpoczywając po tym iskrzącym pocałunku.

– A więc, co spowodowało, że zmieniłaś zdanie? – zapytał Po, po chwili ciszy.

– Nie wiem. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Po… prostu cię zobaczyłam i… – urwała, znów unosząc ramiona ku górze.

– Cieszę się, że w końcu zrobiłaś coś spontanicznego. – zaśmiał się. – A więc to znaczy, że jesteśmy razem? – zapytał w końcu po jakimś czasie.

Tygrysica spojrzała w górę na jego twarz — jest po prostu od niego odrobinę niższa, dlatego musi na niego patrzeć z dołu, po czym znów zwiesiła ją w dół i puściła się pędem na wprost przez korytarz, zostawiając Po z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

 _Egh, co jej znowu odbiło? I czemu jej kolejne dziwactwo musi okupywać się akurat moim kosztem?_ Zapytał sam siebie zmęczony i kompletnie zbity z tropu Po.

Tygrysica tymczasem udała się do Brzoskwiniowego Drzewa Mądrości. Oparła się o nie i z jękiem powoli zniżyła się do poziomu rosnącej trawy, aż w końcu usiadła. Musiała chwilę pomedytować i pohamować się, zanim znów pójdzie o krok za daleko. Wciągnęła głęboko chłodne, wiosenne powietrze.

* * *

Następnego dnia rano, zaraz po wschodzie słońca i głośnym Pałacowym gongu, wszyscy uczniowie opuścili swoje kwatery i wyszli na korytarz, żeby powitać Mistrza Shifu swoją stałą mantrą.

– Dzień Dobry Mistrzu Shifu!

– Witajcie drodzy uczniowie. Zgodnie z tym, jak umówiliśmy się kilka dni temu, ten dzień jest dla was wolny. Możecie robić, co chcecie, oczywiście nie wystawiając Pałacu na hańbę, ani straty. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów będę dzisiaj w Smoczej Grocie. – przemówił poważnym głosem stary Mistrz, ruszając powoli korytarzem, ale na chwilę zatrzymał się przy Po. – I nie śpij Smoczy Wojowniku, bo później na pewno zrobisz coś kompromitującego. – zazgrzytał zębami Shifu, po czym kontynuował swoją wędrówkę.

– Heh… – zachichotał nerwowo Po, gdy oczy wszystkich skierowały się w jego stronę. Miał wrażenie, że ma wypisane na twarzy, że kilka dni temu upił się w barze, no i wczoraj uganiał się za Tygrysicą, która raz nie chce, żeby ją całował, zaraz później sama się na niego rzuca, a później ucieka. Jego twarz powoli zaczęła nabierać lekko różowawy kolor, a on nie wiedział jak ma z tego wybrnąć. – Zrobię… śniadanie. – w końcu wymyślił.

Wszyscy skierowali się do kuchni, tylko Tygrysica po raz ostatni podejrzliwie spojrzała na Po, zanim ostatecznie udała się za pozostałymi do kuchni. Wszyscy usiedli przy stoliku, a Po stanął przy kredensie i zaczął przygotowywać swoje bułeczki z fasolką. Dla Tygrysicy specjalnie wyjął talerzyk i kostkę tofu, po czym usiadł się na miejscu obok niej.

– A więc o której wczoraj wróciliście? – zaczął Po, żeby trochę rozluźnić pomiędzy nimi atmosferę.

– Jakoś tak po drugiej w nocy. – odparł zmęczonym głosem Małpa.

– Och, em, co robiliście? – drążył.

– Jakieś prosiaki rozwaliły główną oczyszczalnię wody w pobliskiej wiosce, musieliśmy najpierw ich znaleźć, ale potem posprzątać bałagan. – wyjaśnił tym razem z oburzeniem Modliszka.

– No tak. Co planujecie na dzisiejszy dzień? – Po znów zadał wszystkim kolejne pytanie.

– Udamy się do wioski i znajdziemy jakąś rozrywkę z Modliszką, chyba że on nie będzie chciał, to wtedy sam się udam. – opowiedział pokrótce Małpa.

– Ja tam zechcę. – wtrącił owad, wskakując człekokształtnemu na ramię.

– My z Żurawiem zaplanowaliśmy sobie wycieczkę po galeriach sztuki w okolicy. – powiedziała gładko Żmija.

– Znowu? Czy wy trochę nie przesadzacie? – zapytał poważnie Modliszka, na co Żmija z jakiegoś powodu zarumieniła się.

– Może wieczorem pójdziemy do miejscowego baru. – zaczął Małpa. – Może się do nas przyłączysz Po? – zaproponował.

– Eee, lepiej nie, po ostatnim mam już dosyć na bardzo długi okres czasu. – zachichotał nerwowo Po, na co wszyscy oprócz Tygrysicy się roześmieli, ta cały czas dłubała pałeczkami w swoim talerzu.

– Co tam się wydarzyło? – zapytał nagle Żuraw.

– Cóż, Po się trochę upił, ale co było dalej to wie tylko nasza Tygryska, która zapewne się nim „bardzo dobrze opiekowała." – wyjaśnił z rozbawieniem Małpa, robiąc palcami cudzysłów, mówiąc o opiece.

Tygrysica w żaden sposób nie reagowała na te komentarze. Po się lekko zarumienił z zawstydzającej i krępującej sytuacji.

– A ty Po? Co masz zamiar dzisiaj robić? – Żmija wyszła mu na pomoc z kołem ratunkowym.

Tygrysica na to pytanie nagle podniosła głowę znad talerza z zainteresowaniem.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, może wpadnę do Taty. – wzruszył ramionami, a uwaga Tygrysicy z powrotem skupiła się na talerzu.

– A ty Tygrysico? – zapytała się jej Żmija.

– Ym, zostanę tutaj i potrenuję. – stwierdziła wspomniana kocica, patrząc ciągle na tofu.

– W sumie dobry pomysł. – zgodził się z nią Po.

Tygrysica podniosła na niego wzrok i ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Po wiedział, że musi w końcu wyjaśnić z Tygrysicą tę całą sprawę z pocałunkiem i w ogóle. Pomyślał, że Tatę jeszcze zdąży odwiedzić, a na spokojną rozmowę z Tygrysicą nie będzie miał wielu okazji.

Po skończonym śniadaniu od razu udał się na salę treningową, gdzie Tygrysica z całej siły, chyba nawet większej niż zazwyczaj, torturowała drewniane manekiny.

– Nie sądziłam, że mówisz poważnie. – rzuciła do niego, kiedy zauważyła, że wchodzi on przez drewniane drzwi.

– Przyszedłem po rewanż. – powiedział odważnie, unosząc rękę do góry.

– Och, w takim razie zapraszam. – uśmiechnęła się chytrze.

– Okej, a więc najpierw sparing i jeśli wygram, to powiesz mi, o co ci tak właściwie chodzi przez ostatni czas, kiedy no sama wiesz, raz sprawiasz, że mam w głowie dość poważny mętlik, a zaraz całujesz mnie i uciekasz. – zażądał, czując że to właściwy sposób.

Tygrysica przez chwilę się zawahała, ale ostatecznie wywnioskowała, że on i tak nie da rady jej pokonać. – No dobra. – odpowiedziała stając naprzeciwko niego w swojej pełnej gracji pozie z wyciągniętymi na wprost, uniesionymi rękami i rozszerzonymi nogami.

Po wykonał kilka Smoczowojackich wygibasów, po czym stanął w takiej jakby bojowej pozycji.

Ruszył w jej kierunku, ale zamiast zaatakować, tak jak ona się spodziewała, przeskoczył nad nią i gdy ona wykonywała już unik, stanął za nią i użył ataku otwartych dłoni, popychając na pobliską ścianę. Ona jednak całkowicie zachowała równowagę i się tylko o tą ścianę otarła, opierając się. Panda zaczął biec w jej kierunku i ona odskakując od ściany rzuciła się prosto na niego.

Jednak wszystko odbyło się z marnym skutkiem, ponieważ oboje odbili się od siebie i ostatecznie, żeby nie przegrać swojej gry, zrobili salta w powietrzu i wylądowali jedno przed drugim.

Podbiegli do siebie i zaczęli walczyć na pięści wymierzając i równocześnie blokując swoje ciosy. W końcu Po nadepnął na stopę Tygrysicy, a później na ogon, przez co na chwilę zastygła. Wziął jej ogonek do góry, tak jak z Tai Lungiem, przez co ona także się ugryzła. Jęknęła, a Po najpierw użył swojego grubego tyłka, a potem odbił ją brzuchem, przez co w końcu wylądowała na środku toru treningowego, gdzie odbiła się od całego sprzętu, a na koniec lekko się przypaliła.

Gdy wróciła z powrotem do Po, była wykończona i przegrana.

– Ach, ah…ach… dobra, wygrałeś. – powiedziała lekko wściekle, zdyszana Tygrysica.

– No to teraz opowiesz, o co chodzi? – zasugerował, patrząc na jej uparcie zirytowaną kocią twarz.

– Umowa, to umowa, a ja umów dotrzymuję. – zgodziła się gorzko z westchnieniem. – Ale chodźmy lepiej w jakieś bardziej ustronne miejsce.

– Okej, no to gdzie? – Po spojrzał na nią pytająco.

– Do Drzewa Brzoskwiniowego. – zaproponowała, kierując się w stronę podwójnych, drewnianych drzwi.

Po patrząc jak znika wyszedł z transu i ruszył tuż za nią. Przeszli przez dziedziniec, później na ścieżce skierowali się na prowadzące na wzgórze schody. Gdy znaleźli się już na szczycie i przysiedli pod drzewem, Po spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

– A więc, co chcesz wiedzieć, Smoczy Wojowniku? – zaczęła, uważnie go lustrując.

– Czemu wczoraj najpierw nie chciałaś, żebym cię pocałował, później sama no... rzuciłaś się na mnie, a gdy cię zapytałem, czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy razem, nagle niespodziewanie uciekłaś? – zaczął, zadając podstawowe pytanie, które nurtowało go cały wieczór i całą noc.

– Może po prostu dlatego, że ja nie wdaję się w romanse i miłostki. – westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem.

– Aha, okej, no to w porządku. – skwitował sobie Po. – Ale chyba jednak musisz coś do mnie czuć skoro... – urwał.

– Nie, to był tylko jeden głupi wyskok i koniec tematu. – odpowiedziała bardzo poważnie. – Zresztą to nie jest zbyt odpowiedni czas na związki. – burknęła.

– Och, – westchnął Po, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. – ale czemu teraz nie jest dobry czas? No znaczy, ja rozumiem, że dopiero co wróciliśmy z Gongmen i uporaliśmy się z Pawiem, no i mamy masę roboty we wiosce, ale to chyba jakoś specjalnie nie koliduje z tym, żeby być razem. – stwierdził w końcu.

– Ale teraz zaczyna się wiosna, a to nie jest dobry czas na to, żeby wdawać się w jakiekolwiek relacje. – oponowała.

– A co jest nie tak z wiosną? – zapytał zdziwiony Po z głębokim westchnieniem, czując, że to jakaś kolejna wymówka.

– Wiosna po prostu ogłupia. – wzruszyła ramionami.

– A ja tak nie uważam. Nie czuję się jakoś specjalnie ogłupiony. No może ty ostatnio zachowujesz się dziwnie, ale to chyba nic takiego. – wywnioskował.

– Ach, skończmy z tym. – westchnęła ostentacyjnie.

– Cóż, świetna wymówka, nie chcesz ze mną być, wystarczyło powiedzieć, a nie zganiać winę na wiosnę, trzęsienia ziemi, tornada, głód, choroby i cokolwiek tylko wymyślisz. – mruknął.

Już miał wstać, gdy Tygrysica dodała.

– Ale taka jest prawda. Wiosną zaczyna się sezon godowy. I nawet jeśli robię coś dziwnego, jak to określasz, to tak naprawdę nie jest to oznaka zakochiwania się, czy innych bzdur, tylko właśnie jest to objawem mojego ogłupienia.

– Cóż, nie wiem, co powiedzieć, bo nie mam pojęcia, czym jest ten cały sezon godowy. – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

– To sezon, który nie sprzyja miłostkom i tym podobnym nonsensom. – żachnęła się. – I zmusza niektórych do „tworzenia" i wydawania na świat potomstwa. – wytłumaczyła mu z gorzkim westchnieniem.

– Em, a więc ty jesteś pod wpływem tego? – upewniał się.

– Tak, od jakiegoś czasu tak. I tak jest co roku. – odpowiedziała.

– A to ma jakieś objawy, czy tylko tak sobie wmawiasz, no wiesz, ty i inni, którzy przeżywają ten cały sezon? – dopytywał się.

– Tak, ma objawy. Nie wierzyłabym w coś, co nie jest czysto fizyczną dolegliwością, nie tak, jak miłość. – odburknęła mu.

– A więc nie wierzysz w miłość? – zapytał z westchnieniem.

– Nie. – powiedziała zirytowana.

– Heh, no tak. Tego można się było spodziewać. – przyuważył. – W końcu to jest słabość i w ogóle. No to ten, jak się czujesz? No wiesz, jakie są te całe objawy. Opowiedz mi coś o tych godach. – poprosił.

– Naprawdę chcesz o tym słuchać? – zapytała zdziwiona.

– Tak, a czemu by nie? – stwierdził.

– Cóż, trwa to od początku marca, aż czasami nawet do początku lipca. W tym czasie muszę albo założyć rodzinę, albo się męczyć i cierpieć przez te miesiące z powodu braku partnera. – wyjaśniła nieco ściszonym szeptem.

– Och, a więc wtedy w barze szukałaś jakiegoś faceta, żeby zakończyć te męki? – zapytał trochę zawiedziony.

– Nie, mówiłam ci, że za pijakami się nie uganiam. – odpowiedziała oschle i twardo. – A tak przy okazji. Jeśli komukolwiek powiesz, co się teraz ze mną dzieje, to postaram się o to, żebyś nie mógł chodzić bez użycia kul przez co najmniej miesiąc, rozumiemy się? – zapytała poważnie z wyraźną groźbą.

– No j-jasne, będę o tym pamiętał. – odrzekł nerwowo Po.

Oboje wstali i udali się w stronę koszar.

Po tak spojrzał na Tygrysicę i pomyślał na głos. – Można ci jakoś pomóc?

– Wydaje mi się, że ty nadal nie wiesz, co tak właściwie się dzieje. – pokręciła głową.

– Ja miałem na myśli jakąś rozrywkę, no wiesz, mamy wolny dzień, skorzystajmy z niego. Możemy sobie gdzieś pójść, co ty na to? – zasugerował, lekko się czerwieniąc.

– A nie jestem zbyt hard-core, żeby poddawać się wiejskim rozrywkom? – zapytała z uśmieszkiem.

– Jesteś, ale ten jeden raz się chyba przemęczysz. – stwierdził z rozbawieniem.

– No to w takim razie możemy pójść. Tylko się trochę odświeżę. – mrugnęła do niego, udając się do swojego pokoju.

Przebrała swoją przepoconą czerwoną kamizelkę na czerwoną, krótką, jedwabną szatę z długimi, szerokimi rękawami, zaznaczoną na czarno przy dekolcie i rękawach oraz ze złotymi wzorami winorośli i kwiatów oraz do tego przebrała spodnie na takie same, czarne, jak miała.

Gdy wyszła na korytarz i zaprezentowała się wyczekującemu na nią Smoczemu Wojownikowi, Po jedynie roztworzył szeroko oczy i usta, z których tak jakby zaczęła mu płynąć ślinka.

– Och wow, w-wyglądasz… wyglądasz zjawiskowo i ten no… niesamowicie mocarnie… heh, no wiesz. – wydukał oszołomiony.

– Dzięki. No to idziemy? – upewniła się, machając mu ręką przed oczami.

– J-jasne, jasne. – pokręcił głową. – No to w drogę!

Powoli ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia z baraku, skąd skierowali się na dziedziniec, a stamtąd dotarli do głównej bramy i pierwszych pałacowych schodów, przez które dotrą do głównej części Pałacu oraz do tysiąca kroków.

– A więc… – tak zaczął sobie Po, gdy szli schodkami w dół.

– Tak? – Tygrysica spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem.

– Chodziłaś kiedyś do miejscowej szkoły? – zapytał ni stąd, ni zowąd.

– Tylko kilka dni, ale miałam em… drobne problemy z agresją i po pobiciu trzech prosiaków i chyba jednej kaczki, wyrzucili mnie, a Shifu zaczął przysyłać mi prywatnych nauczycieli. – opowiedziała. – A ty? Czy nie bardzo wiesz, jak pisać i czytać? – zapytała lekko zjadliwie, nawiązując też do jego lenistwa.

– Chodziłem. No wiesz, czasami było ciężko, bo byłem grubym, niezdarnym pandą i te wszystkie dzieciaki czasami się ze mnie śmiały, ale no wiesz, w końcu im pokazałem jaki to ze mnie twardziel i w ogóle… no Smoczy Wojak nie? – opowiedział z nutką akcji w głosie.

– No tak, Smoczy Wojak, który bawi się zabawkami. Lalki, Pandy Przytulanki, ile ty masz lat, Po? – zapytała zaciekawiona, bo w sumie to sama nie wiedziała w jakim on jest wieku.

– Teraz będzie dwadzieścia pięć. I albo to będzie wiosną, albo jesienią. To znaczy u Taty mam urodziny jesienią, ale pewnie naprawdę to mam je tak z pół roku wcześniej. – stwierdził. – A ty ile masz? Znaczy lat. No wiesz, kiedyś gadałem z Shifu o Piątce, no i nie wiem, czy czterdzieści to za mało, czy za dużo. Sam Shifu ma pewnie ze sto lat, jak nie więcej.

– Prawdopodobnie to mój trzydziesty drugi rok życia. Wiesz, nie jestem pewna, co do swojego wieku, ale tak jakoś to sobie wyliczyłam. – wyjaśnił a mu.

– Och, no jasne. – skinął głową, rozumiejąc czemu ma takie wątpliwości. – Cóż, czyli jednak mniej niż czterdzieści. – zaśmiał się, gdy dotarli do podnóża schodów.

– Tak, ja też sądziłam, że może jesteś takim szalonym nastolatkiem. – Tygrysica również się roześmiała.

– No to gdzie idziemy? Zjeść coś? Jakieś przedstawienie? Naprawdę Czarne Pantery mają świetny wokal. A może pochodzimy po straganach? – pytał ją.

– Cóż, najpierw chodźmy na te stragany. Później możemy pójść na te…

– Czarne Pantery. – dopowiedział za nią.

– No właśnie, a na koniec zjemy coś w jakiejś restauracji, choć wolałabym pójść do jakiegoś kameralnego miejsca na herbatę. – zdecydowała.

– Okej, no to świetnie! – niemal wrzasnął na całą wioskę.

Tygrysica przycisnęła otwartą dłoń do czoła. Jednak zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, Po chwycił za jej lewą rękę i zaczął ją ciągnąć w jakimś niewiadomym kierunku.

Gdy w końcu znaleźli się w samym środku targu, gdzie było pełno garnków, patelni, materiałów, kadzideł, strojów, narzędzi i miłych osób, które co chwilę witały się z Po.

– Dzień dobry Pani Yoon… Witam Panie Cheng… Miłego dnia Pani Hao… Witam Panią, Pani Yan Fan… Dzień dobry Panie Tao…

– Po! – warknęła na niego Tygrysica w ostateczności.

– No i cześć Tygrysko, heh. – zachichotał zakłopotany Po.

– Czy my przyszliśmy tutaj tylko po to, żeby przywitać każdego mijanego przechodnia? – zapytała zirytowana.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Choć, może coś sobie kupimy. – zasugerował, kierując się w stronę stoiska z kolorowymi ozdobami. Po przeglądał jakieś bransoletki i wisiorki, później świece zapachowe. – Wolisz taki wisiorek, czy świeczkę? – zapytał pokazując.

– Chyba wezmę świecę. – skwitowała.

Zaczęła je przeglądać i wąchać, aż w końcu zdecydowała się trzy duże lawendowe i dwie waniliowe. Wyciągnęła sakiewkę, gdy nagle Po pojawił się przed nią. Miał już w ręku jakiś wok i garnek.

– Ja zapłacę. Te świece to… niech to będzie prezent ode mnie. – Po wzruszył ramionami i wysypał na ladę naprzeciw starej kozy całą górę drobniaków.

Kobieta zaczęła liczyć monetę po monecie, a Tygrysica jęknęła.

– Nie mogłeś dać mi zapłacić, przecież to zajmie jej całe wieki, zanim odliczy z tego odpowiednią należność.

– Nie, po prostu chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność. Niektórzy moi przyjaciele lubią dostawać prezenty i tak dalej. – wytłumaczył jej, czując, że może słowo przyjaciele to za mało. – Ech. – westchnął sam do siebie.

Stara koza w końcu odliczyła pięćdziesiąt yuanów i zapakowała im do materiałowej torebki zakupione przedmioty. Po chwycił torbę i postanowił nosić ich zakupy, kierując się w stronę niskiego, kamiennego budynku z czerwonym dachem. W środku było dość ciemno, jakby nastrojowo. Podeszli do budki, w której siedział prosiak w granatowej szacie z wzorami, jakby był jakimś wróżbitą.

– Dzień dobry, prosimy dwa bilety na występ Czarnych Panter. – powiedział uprzejmie Po.

– Należy się czterdzieści yuanów. – zaskrzypiał starzec.

Po powoli zaczął liczyć drobne, aż w końcu doszedł do wymaganej sumy.

– Proszę. – podał pieniądze, otrzymując w zamian dwie, małe, czarne karteczki.

Oboje powoli ruszyli w kierunku dużej sali, zrobionej praktycznie z drewna. Znaleźli sobie wolną ławkę i zaczęli podziwiać występ.

Tygrysica oparła się tak jakby o Po, lekko się o niego ocierając.

– Myślałam, że będą trochę bardziej interesujący. – stwierdziła znudzona.

Na scenie tańczyli i wirowali czterej mężczyźni z pokaźną muskulaturą, byli oni kotami o bardzo czarnym futrze, a każdy miał spodnie innego koloru, odrobinę luźniejsze, niż zazwyczaj noszą faceci, których zna ona, a prawdopodobnie miały być większe dlatego, żeby ukryć wiosenne wpływy u tych akrobatycznych śpiewaków.

– Jak dla mnie są całkiem spoko. – stwierdził Po, niemal śpiewając nagłos każdą wykonywaną przez Pantery piosenkę.

– Są piekielnie nudni. – szepnęła do Po, muskając ręką jego lewe ramię, jakby je masowała.

– Ech, czy tobie kiedykolwiek, ktokolwiek dogodzi? – zapytał z westchnieniem.

– Już nie martw się, mnie też da się dogodzić, ale to… to są jacyś pozerzy. – zadrwiła.

– Mają fajne piosenki. – oponował Po.

– Same miłosne ballady. – prychnęła.

A Po zaczął nucić.

 _ **Twoja piękna twarz i usta Twe**_

 _ **Mówiły mi, że kochasz mnie**_

 _ **Szeptałaś mi, że ja i Ty**_

 _ **Kochamy się jak dotąd nikt.**_

 _ **Wierzyłem Ci, że kochasz mnie**_

 _ **A przecież Ty zdradziłaś mnie**_

 _ **Na próżno więc kochałem Cię**_

 _ **Bo miłość Twa zawiodła mnie.**_

Tygrysica po prostu ziewnęła na znak niezadowolenia, wywracając oczami na wokalne popisy Po.

W końcu jakąś godzinę później pokaz się skończył, a nad doliną zaczął iskrzyć się złotem i pomarańczami zachód słońca. Po i Tygrysica opuścili budynek z areną i powoli ruszyli ulicami wioski.

– A więc, gdzie teraz? – ziewnęła Tygrysica.

– Przydałoby nam się coś zjeść, ale ty mówiłaś coś o herbacie, więc pozwolę ci wybrać. – uśmiechnął się do niej, widząc, jak wymęczył ją ten występ.

– Chociaż coś. – skwitowała posępnie.

Powoli zaczęła skręcać w jakieś ciemne uliczki, które Po kojarzyły się tylko z bezdomnymi i pijakami. Cóż, jest Smoczym, ale nadal boi się takich zakamarków. Tygrysica w końcu podeszła do niewielkiego budynku, pomalowanego na brązowo z zielonym daszkiem i lampionami. Przez proste drewniane drzwi z witrażową szybką weszli do środka. Było tam odrobinę ciemno. Bordowe ściany, ciemna, drewniana podłoga i ciemne drewniane stoły oraz kontuar. Światło rozpraszały jedynie pomarańczowe lampiony, wiszące nad stolikami.

– Wow, co za nastrój! – zachwycił się Po, po wejściu do środka, wybierając jeden ze stolików.

– Można tu spokojnie posiedzieć i pomyśleć, nie tak jak w innych placówkach. – spojrzała znacząco na niego i od razu zrozumiał, że chodzi jej o restaurację jego taty, gdzie ciągle ktoś przychodzi na kluski.

Podszedł do nich prosiak i uparcie czekał na zamówienie.

– Co mogę podać? – zapytał kelner.

– Herbatę jaśminową z miodem. – powiedziała cicho Tygrysica.

– A dla mnie zieloną herbatę… też z miodem. – Po wzruszył ramionami.

– Oczywiście, wasze zamówienie niedługo przyniosę. Życzę miłego dnia, czcigodni Mistrzowie. – uśmiechnął się, po czym całkowicie oddalił.

– Heh, fajna miejscówka. – stwierdził Po rozglądając się na boki.

– Tak, lubię takie ciche miejsca. – wyznała.

– No tak. Naprawdę nie podobały ci się występy Czarnych Panter? – zapytał z zawiedzionym westchnieniem.

– Nie, nie przepadam za zawodzącymi kotami, śpiewającymi smętne ballady, nie wierzącymi nawet w to, o czym śpiewają. – odparła z wyrzutem.

– A jakbym to ja tak ci śpiewał takie piosenki? – dopytywał z uśmiechem.

– To wtedy powiedziałbym, żebyś przestał wyć i zajął się czymś poważnym, bo Smoczemu Wojownikowi nie przystoi takie zachowanie. – odpowiedziała teatralnie.

– Haha, no tak. – zaśmiał się.

– Zastanawiałam się, czy wróciły ci jakieś wspomnienia z tego wieczoru w Gongmen. – wypowiedziała na głos, na chwilę robiąc pauzę.

– Eee, nie wiele, to znaczy wiem, że mocno mnie poobijałaś przez drogę, no i tyle. – zachichotał nerwowo.

– Musiałam cię jakoś przenieść, skacząc z dachu na dach, a później jeszcze udawać przed recepcjonistką, że tylko śpisz i nie jesteś pijany, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji, a później rozebrać, co było najciekawszą i najzabawniejszą częścią tego wieczoru. – mrugnęła do niego z uśmiechem.

– Heh, tak. – zachichotał zażenowany.

Prosiak postawił przed nimi dwie porcelanowe, zdobione filiżanki herbaty, mówiąc:

– Proszę.

– Dziękuję. – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Tygrysica, Prosiak skinął głową, po czym znów się oddalił.

– Ach, fajnie jest mieć takie dni wolne, prawda? – zapytał Po, żeby sprawdzić, czy dziś tęskni za treningiem, choć i tak już zdążyła to zrobić.

– Czasami tak. – zgodziła się z nim, uśmiechając się sardonicznie.

– Zdaje się, że za tym nie przepadasz. – zauważył.

– Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do dni bez chwili treningu. – wyjaśniła.

– Cóż, nie musisz być zawsze tak spięta. Trochę luzu nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło. – stwierdził z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Skąd wiesz, że teraz nie jestem wyluzowana? – zapytała, biorąc łyk herbaty.

– Bo tak mocno napinasz mięśnie ramion i w ogóle na plecach. Cóż, w tej szacie i tak tak bardzo nie widać, ale ja to wiem. – wyjaśnił.

– Naprawdę chcesz, żebym się rozluźniła? – zapytała z jakimś dziwnym uśmieszkiem.

– No tak, stres w końcu zabija. – uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Ale ty także musisz się trochę odprężyć. – stwierdziła z przekonaniem, obniżając się na siedzeniu, tak żeby mogła sięgnąć nogą jego uda, zaczęła powolny i dziwny w oczach Po, masaż.

Po przez chwilę czuł się nerwowo, ale w końcu się rozluźnił, gdy Tygrysica poruszała w górę i w dół jego nogi. Poczuł się tak jakby dziwnie, ale w sumie w dobry sposób, oddech mu przyspieszył i wszystko byłoby dobrze gdyby nie poczuł, że jego do tej pory luźne spodnie, tak jakby zrobiły się jakieś takie ciasne.

– Eeeem, muszę iść do łazienki. – zerwał się nagle z krzesła i szybko pobiegł na tyły.

Tygrysica odczekała aż zniknie i zaczęła się głośno śmiać.

„ _Hmm, to było dość interesujące. Po ucieka, kiedy się go trochę pobudzi."_ Pomyślała z rozbawieniem.

Kilka minut później Panda powrócił do stolika i nawet po wzięciu wielu uspokajających oddechów, nadal czuł jakiś swego rodzaju dyskomfort i coś dziwnego w sposób emocjonalny? Sam nawet nie wiedział.

– I jak się czujesz? – zapytała słodko z diabelskim uśmiechem.

– W porządku, tylko… – zaczął. – mam taką jakby… prośbę? Tak, prośbę. Mogłabyś już więcej tak nie robić, to znaczy… No wiesz, po każdym takim spotkaniu z tobą, em w głowie mam później kompletny mętlik no i uszczerbki na zdrowiu fizycznym i psychicznym. No wiesz, obolałe nadgarstki po skuciu kajdankami przez krokodyle, ból głowy po ataku złego ducha, którego uwolniłaś z zazdrości, no i jeszcze inne dziwne frakcje, jak dzisiaj. – westchnął.

– Oczywiście, masz załatwione. – uśmiechnęła się kpiąco, popijając herbatę.

Po wywrócił oczami i również dopił swoją. Gdy przyszedł Prosiak w postaci kelnera, oboje zapłacili i opuścili herbaciarnię.

– No to, gdzie teraz? – zapytał Po, gdy tak szli ulicami.

– Cóż, jest już późno. Gdybyś nie był taki chętny do picia alkoholu, to moglibyśmy się przejść do baru, ale skoro jednak nie radzisz sobie w takich miejscach, to lepiej wróćmy do Pałacu. – stwierdziła z uśmieszkiem.

– Haha, bardzo śmieszne. To był tylko konkurs. – burknął urażony, wiedział, że ona będzie mu to wypominać do późnej starości.

– Ty wiesz, że Małpa tak naprawdę wylewa za siebie? – zapytała przyglądając się jego wyrazowi twarzy.

– Co?! Ale… skąd wiesz? – wysapał zszokowany.

– Po prostu wiem, widziałam to już nie raz, a poza tym wypił tyle samo, co ty, a nic mu nie było… no od czasu do czasu udawał, że bełkocze, żeby ci się wydawało, że dajesz mu radę. – wyjaśniła mu.

– Jak widziałaś, skoro cię tam nigdzie nie było? – pokręcił głową.

– Cóż, tym razem rzeczywiście mnie przy was nie było, ale to nie był mój pierwszy raz, jak byłam w barze z chłopakami. Wiem, że oni zawsze to robią, też z nimi rywalizowałam, tylko ja też udawałam i tkwiliśmy tak do zamknięcia baru. – zaśmiała się.

– Tak, a ja dałem się wkręcić. – westchnął smutno Po. – Chyba jutro dorwę Małpę na treningu i zmuszę, żeby mi wyśpiewał całą prawdę, bo inaczej spotka go gniew wściekłych pięści Smoka. – stwierdził z zawziętością.

– A więc powodzenia twardzielu. – poklepała go po plecach. – Mi przynajmniej musiał przyznać zwycięstwo. – mrugnęła. – Tobie też powinien.

– Jasne, dzięki. Ale będzie awantura, przynajmniej przez tydzień pewnie będziemy się z Małpą tłuc. – wywnioskował smętnie.

– Tylko obyście się ogarnęli do końca tygodnia, przed przybyciem Cesarza, bo Shifu was obu ostro ukarze. – ostrzegła go.

– Och, jakim przybyciem Cesarza? Skąd o tym wiesz? – zapytał zaciekawiony z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Od Shifu. Nie wiedziałeś? Wszystkim już o tym mówił i to jeszcze jak byliśmy w Gongmen. – odparła zdziwiona jego niewiedzą.

– Mnie nie. – wzruszył ramionami.

– Jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego przybywa? Znaczy Cesarz. – zapytał wyraźnie skołowany.

– Naprawdę nie wiesz? Ma wręczać medale za zasługi w Gongmen. A mi Mistrz kazał napisać przemowę na jego cześć i o tym jak to jest być Mistrzem i Wojownikiem. – wytłumaczyła mu.

– Och, no to gratulacje. Będziesz miała się okazję zaprezentować przed wielkim… eee nie wiem jakiego gatunku jest Cesarz, zresztą, wiesz o co mi chodzi. – postukał się palcem po brodzie.

– To nie moja pierwsza taka mowa. Już kilka razy spotkałam Cesarza, poza tym to Smoczy Wojownik będzie tym razem główną atrakcją i ukrytym powodem, dla którego przybywa Cesarz. – mrugnęła do niego.

– Och, naprawdę? Ojej… – był taki szczęśliwy. Jego szczęka opadła, miał ochotę skakać. – To takie mocarne!

– Tak i też się cieszę, że w końcu ktoś doceni twoją ciężką pracę. – szepnęła do niego, gdy dotarli na szczyt schodów i stanęli w głównej bramie.

– Dzięki. – odparł lekko się rumieniąc, gdy przeszli przez dziedziniec. – Cóż, czasami zapominam, że wy już mieliście okazję zabłyszczeć, mieć te wszystkie fankluby i inne.

– To nie jest wcale ważne. – Tygrysica stwierdziła wzruszając ramionami.

– Tak, ale Wściekły Ryż jest mocarny, mimo wszystko. – zauważył, gdy znaleźli się przed swoimi pokojami.

– Może, ale takie rzeczy to nie wszystko. – uśmiechnęła się. – Dziękuję za to wspaniałe popołudnie i wieczór. – szepnęła, po czym pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

– Och, heh, nie trzeba było, zresztą pewnie przez ten pocałunek przemawia ta twoja… chwilowa przypadłość, której nazwy nie pamiętam. – stwierdził, smutnawo się uśmiechając.

– Tym razem nie. – zapewniła go kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu.

– Och… a więc jak się czujesz? W sensie, no wiesz z tym całym procesem… czy czymś tam. – zapytał zainteresowany jej samopoczuciem.

– W porządku, dziś na cały dzień odwróciłeś moją uwagę od tych wszystkich instynktów. – uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością.

– A więc instynkty? – zapytał.

– Tak, instynkt odpowiadający za przetrwanie gatunku, instynkt drapieżcy, który pomaga mi w walce, no i instynkt samozachowawczy, który sprawia, że ostrożnie zachowuję się w sytuacjach zagrażających życiu. Wszystkie koty je mają. – wyjaśniła.

– Och, no tak. Pandy też mają takie jakby swoje instynkty. – uśmiechnął się.

– Na przykład instynkt podpowiada ci, jak wykraść ciastka Małpy z górnej szafki w kuchni? – zażartowała.

– Możliwe. – wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

– A więc dobrej nocy, Smoczy Wojowniku. – szepnęła z uśmiechem, kierując się w stronę drzwi swojego pokoju.

– Taak, to znaczy czekaj jeszcze chwilę. – zatrzymał ją. – Co do tych twoich dolegliwości, czy można ci jakoś… pomóc?

– Cóż, sądzę, że nie powinieneś się w to zagłębiać. – odparła z przekonaniem.

– Szkoda, ale jakby co możesz na mnie liczyć. – oświadczył.

– Dzięki. – odparła chowając się w swoim pokoju. – Cóż, mógłbyś mi pomóc, gdybyś był do tego odpowiednim partnerem. – powiedziała sama do siebie, podchodząc do łóżka, nie wiedząc, że Po to wszystko słyszał.

* * *

„ _Odpowiednim partnerem? Jak…hm. Może zrobię jej kolację?"_ pomyślał sobie, udając się do kuchni.

Sam zjadł trochę pierogów, a dla Tygrysicy zaczął gotować swoją zupę z tajnym składnikiem. Gdy skończył, nalał zupę do miski, ustawił ją na drewnianej tacy, wziął łyżkę, chrupkie bułki i serwetki, i postanowił to wszystko zanieść do jej pokoju.

* * *

 **I to na razie tyle! Zapraszam też jeszcze do mnie na Wattpada na opowiadanie Burzliwy Romans oraz na stronę Discord. Linku Wam tu nie podam, bo się nie da, ale znajdziecie go na Wattpadzie u TrueJackoba i tam dowiecie się więcej. ;)**

 **A teraz proszę o opinie!**


End file.
